Strength of Love
by domino84
Summary: A different Harry comes to stay at the Burrow after the Triward Championship, and no one knows quite what to do. HG, RH. Covers Harry’s 5th year. Surviving Voldemort, prophecies, girls, growing up…Added new chapter - flashback scene.
1. Recovering

_ Title: The Strength of Love_

_ Author: Domino_

_ Email: zahfat@yahoo.com_

_ Summary: A different Harry comes to stay at the Burrow after the events of the Tri-ward Championship, and no one knows quite what to do. H/G, R/H. Covers Harry's 5th year. Surviving Voldemort, prophecies, girls, growing up…_

_ Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_ A/N: None for now._

Chapter One

'It had been a wonderful night,' Ginny thought happily for the first time in what seemed like too long. The summer had been difficult with all that had happened, but now in this moment, it was as if nothing bad had ever happened. Her smile disappeared when his face came into view. Even in sleep, it appeared that he was haunted. All of them had been shocked the first time they had seen him. In some ways they expected it to be bad, but in others even the Weasleys thought of Harry as invincible. It was hard not too, Ginny mused silently. He was after all, the Boy-who-lived. 

It had taken most of the summer just to get Dumbledore to agree to the visit, and not a minute too soon, Ginny thought, if the condition they found him in was any indication. The boy they found wasn't the one that had been so much apart of the family in the last four years. This boy was closed off, his face blank, his eyes, those wonderful green eyes dull. He was stronger too, physically at least, and after watching him silently in the garden where they found him, hauling rocks, she knew why. Ginny cursed the Dursleys in her mind for using Harry as slave labour, and Harry for caring so little that he let them.

She never thought she would see the day, that he would give up, but even Ginny had to admit that it was pretty close, when they pulled him out of there and brought him home. Ron and Hermione were in shock at the sight of their friend, who reacted so little to everything, his face expressionless. The new Harry didn't say much, a few words here and there, but for the most part sat silently, observing behind those green eyes that had once held so much life. 

Ginny had never seen her mother so furious after she, Ron, Hermione, and Percy had arrived with him. She yelled at Dumbledore, to the shock of everyone for at least half an hour, only after Harry was asleep, of course, giving him an earful, as only Molly Weasley could, over his negligence over leaving Harry with those cursed people. And because in her opinion the admonishment through the fire place wasn't quite enough, she sent three howlers to the man most wouldn't have dared to even raise a voice to. Ginny had never been prouder of her mother. She ignored her brothers comments on the event, especially since she had lost total control of her temper as well. 

Still Ginny didn't feel too embarrassed over her burst of temper. In a moment of sheer anger, to date Ginny had not yet released completely, she had let fly, and punched Mr. Dursley, breaking his nose in two places to the utter amazement of all her brothers. She didn't know why. She had six of them, did they really think she didn't know how to defend herself. Fred and George had been giving her looks since then. Looks she didn't quite know how to interpret. Percy who had witnessed the event, for the first time in his life hadn't given her lecture on proper behaviour for ladies, and instead handed the man her handkerchief, and to the greater shock of the twins, who Ron had told the story in great relish afterwards, told Vernon Dursley quite plainly not to bleed all over Harry's trunk. 

Ginny was surprised at her parents reactions though. When Percy quite plainly recited the story to his parents, the two had exchanged a look. Then Molly had walked up to her daughter, and to Ginny's and her brothers complete shock, hugged her tightly and whispered that she was proud of her. Harry was the only person who hadn't reacted, although in this case Ginny was sure it was because he didn't know what she did. Ron and Hermione had already bundled him off the Ministry car Arthur Weasley had commandeered for the trip, while Percy and Ginny took care of Harry's trunk and Hedwig when the incident, as Fred and George referred to it, occurred. 

Ron caught the tail end of the event coming back to help with trunk, and didn't hear the comments about the good-for-nothing boy he was forced to keep Vernon Dursley had made. It was hard though, to miss Ginny's eyes flashing with fury, her bright red hair flaming around, as she totally and completely lost her temper. Her fists flew while Percy and Ron, along with Petunia and Dudley stared open-mouthed at the tiny slip of a girl, who now stood still, unable to believe what she had just done. It was Percy who first reacted. He took Ginny gently by the hand, handed her over to Ron, warning him in a low voice not to mention it in front of Harry, and then as Ron left the room he heard over the howling Vernon was exhibiting, drowned slightly by the bawling by Petunia and Dudley's sobbing, Percy telling them all quite plainly to shut up, and then with the dignity only Percy could exhibit, walking out, Harry's trunk levitating behind him, the warnings by Molly Weasley not to use magic at the Dursleys now a moot point.

The car ride was silent, and not just because Ginny couldn't talk, but because Harry wouldn't. Ron and Hermione tried, starting conversations, over and over again, but the monosyllabic answers by their best friend had them all falling silent eventually, while Harry stared unseeingly out the window, and Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks at his profile, interchanged with admiring ones Ron sent her way, and the questioning ones Hermione gave. 

That had been a week ago. There had been a little change since then. Harry smiled twice on the second day, each one treasured greatly by the whole family, and setting Fred and George on a mission to get more out of him. They played more jokes and pranks than ever before, and for the first time Mrs. Weasley refrained from yelling at her twin sons over their behaviour. Ron forcing Harry to play Quidditch gave some reaction, so much so that Molly let them play way past dinner time. Hermione, in a panic, wrote to Sirius, telling him about the condition they found him in. 

The result was the arrival of both Sirius and Professor Lupin, who despite the heavy schedule they were on for the Order, took time off to see Harry. The arrival of the two, Sirius in his Padfoot form, until the news could be broken to the Weasleys had a large family meeting called. Ron and Remus broke the news to the family, who took the news rather well, Remus thought. Ginny Weasley walked up to Padfoot, and waited patiently until he transformed. She stared intently into his dark eyes, as he stared back, both gauging the others love for Harry. The others stood silently, as the two took the other in, waiting, until Ginny nodded slightly, in acceptance. Ginny lightly touched his face, in comfort it seemed. 

"He'll be happy to see you," she said softly. And Sirius nodded, feeling uncomfortably grateful at her words, and her actions. It was rare to receive such acceptance. At a first meeting.

Fred and George took that as their cue. Giving their sister another one of the inscrutable looks the two had worded their acceptance as well, followed by the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who trusted Dumbledore implicitly. Percy was the last to agree. The decision to include him had been made, by of all people Ron, who's estimation of Percy had been greatly improved since Ginny had punched Harry's uncle. Still despite this new admiration for his brother, none of them had been sure of his reaction to the news of Sirius's innocence. Percy was a firm supporter of Cornelius Fudge, and took working at the ministry seriously. 

"She trusts you, " Percy said, consideringly, looking at Ginny with a sideways glance, "I will, as well." Ginny ran to her brother, and hugged him tightly, surprised at his words. He hugged her back, and gave the former Azkaban convict a warning look over his little sister's shoulder. Sirius took it the way it was meant. A grudging trust, and a warning not to hurt his family. He nodded in understanding back at Percy. 

Taking that as an agreement, Hermione ran to get Harry then, dragging him into the kitchen. Both Sirius and Lupin were distressed at Harry's appearance, although they took great care not to show it to the boy. As for Harry, he looked genuinely happy for the first time in a week. A bright light lit up his green eyes when he saw his Godfather, standing surely in the Weasley kitchen, and for a second there he just stood there staring at them. Ginny took his arm gently and pushed him towards Sirius, and the move had them all reacting. Harry ran into Sirius's arms and hugged him, holding him tightly. 

Harry shuddered, with great emotion, keeping his face hidden. He had grown taller during the year they had been apart, and his head now reached Sirius's shoulder. All the Weasleys felt hope at his reaction. They turned silently, and as a family left the room, leaving them the privacy they deserved, Ginny giving one last look back at the embracing almost-father and son.

The day had gotten better after that. Harry had laughed at Sirius's and Lupin's deliberate attempts at fooling around, and the stories the two told of Marauder escapades, much to Fred and George's delight. The sound of Harry's laughter was welcome in the home, which had been too quiet recently. 

Lunch was a loud affair, as usual. The Weasley all came in one or two at a time, while Sirius and Remus took seats near the adults. Harry sat down, playing with his fork, his plate empty. Remus and Sirius both exchanged worried glances, at his disinterest in the food. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, to insist that Harry eat. Arthur noticing his action, placed a restraining arm on the man's shoulder.

"Wait," he said, softly so only the two men could hear, "She'll be here soon." Remus didn't get to ask the questions both he and Sirius wanted to, as Ginny came in then. No one said anything to her, as she took her seat next to Harry and calmly, naturally, reached for the food, and dished it out, first in his plate, then in hers. She didn't look at Harry and he didn't look at her. None of the others took notice of this. Ginny then smiled at her father, and began to eat, and after a minute Harry sat his fork on his plate and ate as well. 

When he was finished, Harry sat back and waited. Ginny calmly took his plate and gave him some more, and Harry ate it. Sirius and Lupin took their cues from the rest of the family and ignored this strange behaviour. After the meal, Sirius insisted quite clearly that they all go play Quidditch, while he and Remus help Molly and Arthur with the dishes. As was becoming insistently normal with Harry he didn't raise any arguments, and quietly left. 

Remus turned to Arthur and Molly, "What was that?" 

Molly waved her wand at the table, and the dished began to fly into the kitchen and stacked up against at the sink, "It started on the second day he was here at breakfast," she said in answer to Remus's question. She sighed heavily, "The first day he didn't eat, just sat there, playing with his food, not saying a word. We didn't want to push him too much. You saw him, it was way worse at the beginning of the week."

"The next morning at breakfast," Arthur took over, "He did the same thing. Hermione and Molly tried to insist he eat, but he just stared at them blankly. We didn't know what to do. He was getting really thin, but we didn't know how to make him eat." 

"Then Ginny came in," Molly's voice held pride, "She just walked in, like you saw her just now, sat down next to him, picked up his plate, dished out what he likes best, and then she handed him a spoon, and started eating herself. I don't think he knew what to do with that spoon, and I didn't want to say a word, none of us did, that you know will make him not eat. Hermione decided to follow Ginny and started to eat, and then Ron did as well, so did the twins, and the next thing you know, so did Harry," Molly finished, relief evident in her voice.

"I think he eats because she expects him too, and never asks him too," Arthur said musingly, "Its the same thing every meal. He doesn't eat, until she gives him a plate of food."

"Its was really strange in the beginning, especially if you consider that the two of them barely speak," Molly said, and with a wave of her wand again, the dishes began washing themselves.

"Harry and Ginny don't speak?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"No, not really," Arthur replied.

"Of course, right now, he's barely speaking to anyone," Molly added.

"At least he's eating, right," Remus said, worriedly. All the adults nodded. 

"And since Wednesday, he's been asking for second helpings," Molly said, and then clarified, "Well, not exactly ask. He kind of waits for Ginny and then hands her his plate and she fills it up for him." 

"Its weird all right, like mind-reading," Remus said, having noticed the asking at today's table. 

"You're right, but you want to know what's weird – my sons. The boys have been great. None of them even mention the food thing. And believe me, you don't how strange that it, because they tease Ginny about everything, but this they ignore. Not a word. You'd think they don't even see it," Molly said.

Arthur laughed at her puzzlement, "You know they're just as worried about him as she is. I heard Fred tell George 'Whatever works' and he has a point."

"I want to kill those damn relatives of his," Molly said angrily, not noticing her husband's shocked look at her language, "What they did to that poor boy." 

"Me, too," Sirius said, so seriously, that for a second Remus was actually worried.

Molly suddenly smiled, " At least Ginny got to do something about that," she said, rather proudly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Ron and Hermione didn't tell you?" Arthur asked. 

Remus and Sirius shook their heads, "What she do?" Sirius was dying of curiosity.

"She broke his nose in two places," Percy's voice cut in, a curiously satisfied tone to it. He stood at the doorway, observing. 

Sirius and Remus looked dumbfounded, "She did what?" Remus asked, not quite believing the same girl he taught did that.

"Punched him!" Even Arthur sounded proud.

Sirius started to laugh. And then Remus joined in.

"I would have like to see that," he said between chuckles, "What…" he trailed off, laughing too much to finish the sentence. 

Percy's voice hardened, "They were going on about him, not nice things too, that son of a…" Percy stopped his rather uncharacteristic story telling, and looked at his mother, but she didn't say a word about his language, "Ginny let fly. It was beautiful. You should have seen it," he continued, and somehow Sirius knew, despite never having met Percy before how unlike him it was to speak like that, or accept his sister's violence. 

"What did they do?" Remus asked, curiosity eating him.

"Please," Percy said scornfully, "They were making such a huge noise, you'd have thought they were all dying. I sent Ginny out with Ron, told them all too shut up and not to bleed on Harry's trunk." 

Everyone laughed again, before Sirius turned solemn, "Thank you!" he said to Percy, and Percy nodded. 

"She's always been really protective of Harry," he said, before turning and walking out, "And somehow, it has always gone both ways. We will always owe him, he saved her life, and now she'll save his." Percy said. 

The adults were silent for a minute, taking in the insightful words. 

"I owe your family a great debt, Arthur, Molly for being there for Harry when I couldn't," Sirius said finally. 

"Don't. Don't you dare thank us for that. Harry's like a son to us," Molly said, fervently.

Arthur put his arm around his wife's shoulders, "Molly's right, Sirius. That's the one thing you'll never have to thank us for. And as Harry's family, you're now part of ours. Both of you." 

Sirius and Remus looked surprised, and then happy, "We would be honoured," Remus said, when Sirius was too choked up to speak. 

The boys all came rushing into the kitchen after that, with Ginny trailing behind them. Sirius and Remus took a careful look at the girl, who managed to do what others couldn't. She was smiling, laughing her face lit up, her bright red hair lying like a halo around her. She walked to the two men and unselfconsciously hooked her arms through theirs, dragging them out to play Quidditch with the rest. No one protested, not even Percy when she made him join in. She was a hard person to say no to. 

The day was filled with laughter, and smiles. Harry spoke more than he had the entire week, and the twins made Sirius and Remus tell every prank they could remember, till late that night. Eventually they had all fallen of to sleep, sprawled out on the many couches in the living room. 

'A good night. A wonderful night,' Ginny thought again. She tried to hold onto the thought, even as she waited, staring at Harry's sleeping form. She was the only one awake. The twins were in sleeping bags on the one end of the room, with Ron and Hermione curled up below the sofa that Harry lay sleeping, Remus had bagged the armchair opposite Harry, with Sirius on the floor below him while Ginny sat waiting on her makeshift bed, diagonally to Harry. 

She didn't have to wait long. It started, like it had every night since he had come to the Burrow. He began moaning in his sleep. Protests. The word no over and over again. Sometimes names. His parents. Cedric. Ron. Hermione. Her. Ginny heard him cry out softly, before the tossing and turning began. The same every night. It was as if something drew her there. Tonight she couldn't let him be heard. Ron, after years of living with a ghoul in the attic could sleep through anything, and Hermione never noticed her roommate sneaking out the room in the middle of the night, but tonight was different. Tonight they all were downstairs together. 

Somewhere deep in her Ginny knew that if Harry woke them all up with his nightly terrors, the wouldn't be able to get him back, because he would withdraw from all of them. Far too far for them to reach him again. Not tonight. Not on this one day when they had all been happy. And so she waited. She sat up, her arms wrapped around her legs and she watched him carefully. 

When the moaning began, Ginny rose carefully from her bed, and sat on the edge of the sofa, lifting Harry's head gently into her lap. And then she began the ritual she carried out every night. She sang a lullaby softly, stroking his head tenderly. Then she whispered the words she knew he need to hear, even if he was still asleep. Reassurances that he was safe, that they were all safe, that it wasn't his fault. She repeated them until he finally calmed down, and the nightmare passed. 

Ginny stood up, laying Harry's head back on the sofa, bent down, and kissed his scar, an aching white in the dark, smoothed his hair back from a, wet with perspiration, forehead, and silently went back to bed, closing her eyes and asleep almost immediately, knowing that now, at least Harry would sleep the rest of the night peacefully. 

She didn't notice the two pairs of worried eyes watching, one pair that had been trained to open at the slightest sound after years of imprisonment, and one pair that came with the added advantage of werewolf hearing. Ginny missed both the worry, and gratefulness. She wasn't aware that the two men stayed up the rest of the night, keeping watch, over the boy that they both loved as a son, or the decision they made that night. And when she threw off her covers turning in her sleep, she missed Sirius gently covering her up again. 

"She keeps a lot of secrets, doesn't she?" Remus said softly to Sirius standing and staring down at the girl.

"She keeps his secrets," Sirius replied. 

"I can't come back with you, can I?" Remus said.

"No. One of us has to keep an eye on him. I wish it could be me," Sirius answered sadly, hating in that second the limits on his freedom, "He needs us."

"I'll contact Dumbledore in the morning. We'll will have to deal with the Malfoys though."

"Let Dumbledore deal with them. Do you want to tell Harry, or surprise him?" Sirius asked, in a whisper, in respect to the sleeping teenagers.

"Lets get it sorted first. Then we'll tell them. This year I think its best if Harry knows he isn't alone," Remus returned.

"God, I miss James and Lily," Sirius said, a little desperately. But Remus knew what he meant. He felt it too. The two were silent for a moment in remembrance to their fallen friends. 

"Do you think he knows what she does for him?" Remus broke it, glancing at the red-head curled up on the couch. 

"Subconsciously, I think he does. He obviously trusts her, even if they don't admit it out loud," Sirius said.

"Then don't worry, Padfoot. He'll be fine. Ron and Hermione will keep an eye on him, and I know that Ginny will take care of him. She obviously does that now," Remus's reassurance was just as much for him as it was for his best friend. 

"And you'll be there," Sirius said.

"And I'll be there," Remus agreed. 

The two went back to their silent vigil. 

Part 2

Home 


	2. Back to School

_ Title: The Strength of Love_

_ Author: Domino_

_ Email: zahfat@yahoo.com_

_ Summary: A different Harry comes to stay at the Burrow after the events of the Tri-ward Championship, and no one knows quite what to do. H/G, R/H. Covers Harry's 5th year. Surviving Voldemort, prophecies, girls, growing up…_

_ Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_ A/N: This chapter is more of a in-between part to get things moving. More coming soon. _

Previous

Chapter Two

The next day Remus and Sirius left. For a while Harry was silent. He took off on his Firebolt, and stayed in the air the whole morning after they went back to Dumbledore's business. But to everyone's relief, he talked that afternoon. He showed emotion, even if it was sadness. He got better. And for that last week at the Burrow, Harry improved under watchful eyes of the Weasleys, the careful encouragement of his best friends, and the hard work of the twins. Ginny remained a silent observer for the most part. She came in, almost unnoticed when Harry was at his worst. She made him eat, and unknown to the her family and Harry made sure he slept through the night. 

She knew he was better. His nightmares decreased, and came less. On a couple nights that week they both slept through without any terrors interrupting. Harry looked, the best description, would be to say, less haunted. The circles under his eyes had been fading slowly as he gained more sleep throughout the fortnight he spent at the Burrow. 

The day after his godfather left, Hermione tried to get Ron and Harry to do some homework with her. Harry protested, a little weakly, but still a protest. Hermione was so happy that he seemed almost normal, she practically buried him, with her diving at him and hugging him, much to Ron's not so hidden displeasure. Hermione made up for it by jumping Ron next, and discarding all plans of homework, leaving both boys a little nonplussed at her behavior. Ron was more subtle in his attempts to get Harry back to normal, and more subtle when it worked. He used Quidditch. And made sure Harry was continuously exhausted from playing constantly. 

All in all it was a good week. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Mrs. Weasley took a trip to Diagon Alley to pick up supplies. And by a mutual decision, they all avoided mentioning the Aurors that guarded them during the trip, ordered by Dumbledore to protect Harry. Molly Weasley had to be persuaded to let them out of her sight, but it Ginny who eventually convinced her, by insisting in a whispered argument that Harry needed normality more than anything. 

Ginny went to do what she normally did, on these trips and left the three alone. But Harry, without saying much, or even outrightly asking, requested her to stay. Hermione, being generally smart and observant got his hints and invited Ginny to join them and Ron, rather uncharacteristically didn't argue, and merely gave her a look, before leading the way by dragging Harry to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where the two stared at the latest model in the Firebolt for ages. Harry even showed some enthusiasm. Hermione made them all wait at Flourish and Blotts while she perused for new books for her library, much to Ron's disgust, even if his complaining was rather exaggerated for Harry's sake. 

Fred and George joined them at Madame Maulkins and to both Ron and Ginny's surprise, and suspicions, insisted on buying both their younger siblings new dress robes. Ron would have interrogated the twins further, if he wasn't so desperate to get rid of the lacey ones he wore last year. Because of that he let the subject go after a few evasions by Fred and George. 

Ginny, being less oblivious than Ron noticed the subtle looks the twins gave Harry, knew immediately what had happened. She thought about refusing, not wanting to accept charity from anyone, but determined not to let Harry remember the events of last year, she stayed silent, apart from pulling the twins into a quick whispered conference, while Hermione and Harry helped Ron choose new robes. It didn't take long for Fred and George to spill where they had received the money, and the one condition Harry had placed on it. Hermione had interrupted then, insisting that Ginny go with her so that they both could get new robes, and for once Ginny let herself be convinced.

Hermione chased Ron and Harry out the store so they wouldn't see the girls robes, muttering something about it being a secret, and then to the shock of both boys spent an hour trying on different robes before finally choosing two that they liked. It was particularly surprising since none of the boys were used to either Ginny or Hermione being typically girly. Fred and George complained constantly as they waited impatiently to pay. Ginny insisted that they wait to give advice, and much to the twin's disgust Ron and Harry got to visit the Quidditch store again. 

Still the trip left everyone happier, more relaxed, and when it was time to leave for Kingcross Station a few days later, even Harry seemed less closed off and more like his normal self. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins surrounded the boy closely determined not to let anyone disturb the fragile peace Harry had obtained within himself. 

The trip to Hogwarts passed quickly. People stopped by constantly to greet, and just to show their support. The others noticed that Harry seemed surprised by this, almost if he had expected differently. This was especially true of when Co Chang stopped by, her eyes sad, her smile weak still from grief. For a second she paused at the door to their carriage, uncertainly while Harry watched her, his emotions shutting down again, and Ginny stood protectively close. Then Cho had spoken, and in a soft sincere voice thanked Harry for bringing Cedric home to them. It was as if a weight left Harry, in that moment. He had smiled softly at the raven haired girl, and expressed his sorrow at her loss. Cho had smiled back and left soon after, leaving the carriage quieter and more pensive than it had been before she had arrived. 

That didn't last long, Ron, unhappy with the new atmosphere started a Exploding Snap Tournament with Fred, and an argument with Hermione over studying for OWL's, for which Hermione had already begun a study timetable. It wasn't long before everyone was distracted, Hermione and Ron not talking and Harry laughing. By the time they reached Hogwarts he seemed almost happy. Seeing Hagrid, gesturing to the first years, after shouting a hearty hello had him smiling broadly, and by the time reached the Great Hall, it was a completely different Harry that sat down at the Gryffindor table, where everyone was chatting excitedly about their summers, and the usual who-is-the-new-DADA-professor discussion. That as solved almost immediately as a professor walked by the Gryffindor table, directly to where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting.

"Hello!" Remus Lupin greeted.

"Remus!" Harry called excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"You're the new DADA professor, aren't you?" Hermione asked, in a knowing manner. 

Ron and Harry waited for his answer. Ginny smiled at their anticipation, even though she felt the same way. She sent a grateful look to Professor Lupin, glad of his presence. Harry needed him here. Remus noted it, and gave her reassuring one back

"You'll just have to wait and see, like everyone else," Remus answered, smiling at the students. 

Ron groaned. But the girls looked happy, they were sure he was. There wasn't anyone new at the Staff Table, as a matter of fact, there were a few missing people. Professor Trelawney, not being there wasn't much of a surprise, but Snape's absence was noted by all, if with somewhat glee except for the Slytherins. 

Professor Lupin continued towards the Staff table and as his presence was spotted a loud cheering broke out, with a few Boo's from the Slytherins, as the school voiced their approval for the best DADA teacher they had had to date. 

The sorting ceremony went quickly, and soon it was time to eat. Ron immediately began shoveling food onto his plate, while Hermione delicately dished out hers. In the general excitement of being back at school, no one noticed Ginny pushing food onto Harry's plate, before eating herself. No one, except the twins, who exchanged a glance, filled with unspoken thoughts, and Remus, who waited to see what would happen.

And so began the school year. It was all perfectly normal. No one would have known there was anything different from the previous years. That the wards around the school had been reinforced. Or that the summer had been a battle between the Ministry, and Dumbledore over the information that the Dark Lord had returned. Or that the atmosphere was already changing, filling with fear, and dread of what was to come.

On this first day, everything was normal. 

*************************

Time at school passed quickly. The 5th years in particular, were extremely busy. All the teachers had piled on the work, and homework was at an all-time high in preparation for the OWL's which they were to write at the end of the year. Snape had, much to the disappointment of the students (and the hidden relief of the trio, who despite themselves were worried about him) shown up in time for his first lesson, as mean as ever, even if he did look a little run down. Harry, Ron and Hermione had a hard time trying not to give into their usual hatred of the man, particularly since they knew he was probably out working for the Order. Still Snape made it difficult to like him, and it seemed over the summer to have developed new loathing of Harry. It didn't help, of course that Lupin was there, as the Defense of the Dark Arts professor, a job Snape had long coveted, now back in the hands of a man that Snape hated even more than Harry.

With all that, and Quidditch, which was back in full force, Harry had barely any time to think. Angelina was made team captain, with Oliver Wood gone, and while she wasn't as obsessed with the game as Oliver had been, she didn't take it easy on them either. Having missed a year of the game, she scheduled practice after practice, determined to get them all back into shape, and to train the new keeper, chosen in a whispered conference by all the team-members after a hectic try-out organized by Professor McGonagall. To the surprise of no-one but himself, Ron was chosen. And while he wasn't as good as Oliver initially, Angelina, and the twins were determined he would be, after they were done with him. 

They were of course subtle differences in the behaviors of the students. The Daily Prophet was read with trepidation every morning, as news of disappearances of various wizards increased, and breakfast was a much quieter event. Harry brooded a lot more, and Hermione and Ron surrounded him almost constantly. Malfoy, to the surprise of all the Gryffindors mainly stayed away from them all, apart from a few smirks in their direction, and the occasional comment. It seemed what happened on Hogwarts Express the previous year had made him more wary of approaching them. Despite Malfoy's uncharacteristic behavior, the competition between the Gryffindors and Slytherin was now on a whole new level, almost if preparing for war. The two houses were barely civil to each other, and the Quidditch matches took on a completely new fervor. 

Also new, if less noticed by all but the most observant of people was Harry's behavior towards Ginny and vice versa. He seemed to have almost unconsciously, to Hermione at least, who was very observant, and the twins who in spite of their reputations as pranksters noticed a lot, and watched both carefully, memorized her schedule and organized his to fit in with hers. Ron, who had to be told these things, being rather oblivious in most matters, Hermione, Fred and George had many meetings over the term discussing the two, and their unusual habits since the summer. How Harry would wait until Ginny showed up in the common room before leaving for meals, or the way she would wake up early on the mornings of their Quidditch practices and go down with the team, before sitting in the stands to watch them practice. Hermione, had taken to accompanying her on those mornings, spending half the time watching Ron do impossible moves on his broom and the other half reading the books she always brought with her. 

What was difficult to figure out, was both Harry and Ginny's feelings about each other. Ginny, in particular, didn't seem to harbour a crush on Harry anymore, but instead appeared worried, more worried than she should have been from what they could tell. That in turn, made them worry. As for Harry, he didn't even seem to notice his dependence on Ginny presence in his life, from what they could tell. Neither spent more time talking to each other, or anything else. In fact, if it wasn't for the meals, it wouldn't even have been noticeable. Finally, the rather worried friends did what they did during the summer and ignored the strange behavior, by mutual consent refraining from mentioning it to Harry or Ginny or anyone else who wasn't family. It wasn't worth mentioning it, especially since Harry appeared to be a lot better. The haunted look in his eyes had disappeared for the most part, and the twins, Ron and Hermione made sure he was too busy to spend much time dwelling in guilt and grief. They were helped, constantly by Remus Lupin whose presence appeared to have provided significant relief to both Harry and Ginny. 

Remus, on his part spent time with Harry almost daily, and unusually joining them at certain less crowded meals, making sure Harry knew that he had him to count on. With Sirius, out of contact, and Harry's tendency to rush into life-threatening situations, and his rather fragile state-of-mind, it was imperative that someone kept an eye on him. Remus took his job seriously. In addition, he began making sure that Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, Ginny and a few other of the more prominent members of the families fighting the Dark Forces were trained in dueling, insisting on increasing their knowledge of the curses and hexes used both in attack and in defense. 

Before any of them knew it, it was time for Christmas. Mrs. Weasley invited everyone to the Burrow for the festival, and it was with great excitement, everyone packed to go. It was two week vacation, and for the first time, Hogwarts was to be devoid of students as everyone was leaving. It seemed, in these new dark times, all the families were determined to take advantage of seeing the children, and were reluctant to let any of them stay at school. 

The Hogwarts Express was crowded. Not only was it full to capacity with students, the security around the train and the station had tripled since the previous year. With the renewed activity of the Dark Lord and his followers, no one was taking any chances. Aurors paced the length of the station, and the train, their wands drawn as their watchful gazes remained wary and alert. It was hard to ignore their presence, but the Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were well versed in having them around, and used to pretending that they weren't there. Still the guards made an impact, and without realizing it, they all became a little more vigilant, now that the safety of Hogwarts was behind them. 

As in September, 2 large Ministry Cars, picked them all up, both coming with a driver and an additional Auror. An excited Molly Weasley met them at Kingcross Station, hugging all them, if a little desperately before rushing them into the cars. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went in one car, and Mrs. Weasley and the twins took the second car. 

Ginny and Ron were particularly excited to be going home this time. For the first time in a long time, all the Weasley children would be home for Christmas. When they finally arrived at the Burrow, Ginny jumped out the car, into the waiting arms of Charlie, before without ceremony she was passed along to Bill, and then to Percy. Ron, and the twins followed a little slower, if with equal enthusiasm, and Harry and Hermione got to watch what a Weasley reunion meant with a lot of back-slapping and loud animated voices all talking at once. The two non-red-heads watched, standing slightly apart, a little amused, and a little envious, until they were dragged into the group. 

Part 3

Home

Ps. I wanted to thank everyone for their feedback. It means a lot.


	3. An Overreaction

_ Title: The Strength of Love_

_ Author: Domino_

_ Email: zahfat@yahoo.com_

_ Summary: A different Harry comes to stay at the Burrow after the events of the Tri-ward Championship, and no one knows quite what to do. H/G, R/H. Covers Harry's 5th year. Surviving Voldemort, prophecies, girls, growing up…_

_ Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_ A/N: Action scenes coming up in the next part. This is more in the development of H/G relationship._

Previous

Chapter 3

"Where is she?" Ron snapped for at least the fifth time. It was past dinner, just the second day of the vacation. Ginny had left earlier and hadn't yet returned.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon," Hermione said soothingly, but her eyes held worry. Despite the early hour, after what happened last year, they all tended to be a little paranoid, even without any evidence of evil-doing.

Harry paced, then sat down and then paced some more, "Okay, that's it. I'm going to go and look for her," he said, drawing his wand. Ron stood up as well, determinedly. 

"I'm sure she's fine, and besides Charlie and Bill are already gone to try and find her," Mrs. Weasley said, not sounding too worried at all. If you didn't count the way her eyes swung constantly to the clock above the mantle. The little hand that represented Ginny stood on, "Missing." 

Harry and Ron both stopped at the door with Mrs. Weasley's words. They both looked frustrated, as did Hermione. Just then the twins walked in, carrying some boxes in their hands. They looked excited. Following them were two men dressed in wizards robes. 

"Guess who we found?" they both said in unison. 

"Ginny!" Harry, Ron and Hermione cried together, looking eagerly behind them. Their faces fell slightly when no red hair was visible, although they lifted again when they recognized the wizards.

"Ginny?" George frowned. He looked enquiringly at his parents, and at the same time Fred said, "No, just our favourite DADA professor and the one and only Sirius Black." 

Before he finished the words, Harry had already rushed forward to hug Sirius and Remus. Harry and Hermione followed suit.

"Where's Ginny?" George demanded, looking rather anxious. They all tended to be a little overprotective over their only sister. Fred picking up on the undercurrents in the room also looked serious.

"She's late," Ron told him, and immediately despite the joy of the reunion, faces sobered. 

"Late, by how long?" Fred asked.

"Just half an hour," Mr. Weasley replied, "You boys are all over-reacting." 

"Where did she go?" Sirius asked. He looked at god-son who was frowning again. 

"Nowhere, in particular. She takes walks, goes to the lake, draws," Mrs. Weasley replied, "We've sent Bill and Charlie to get her." 

Bill and Charlie came in at that moment. Everyone looked anxiously at them.

"Well," Harry demanded, surprising the others with the panic in his voice.

"Didn't see her anywhere," Charlie said ruefully, "We checked all her favourite places too."

"Did you check the…" Fred began, but Bill cut him off, "We checked all of them." He sounded irritated at the doubt in Fred's voice.

Harry started to pace again, and Ron repeated, "Where is she?" causing Hermione to take his hand reassuringly. 

"Where's who?" a sleepy voice asked from behind them. 

"Ginny!" the cry came from all of them. 

Harry rushed towards her, and pulled the surprised girl into a tight hug, holding her close for a second, and burying his face in her hair, before stepping back. "Where the hell have you been?" he yelled suddenly, shocking the whole room. Harry rarely yelled. That was more of a Ron thing to do. Ginny was still recovering from the hug. Her confused expression immediately changed. 

"Uh oh," George said, taking a step back. They all knew Ginny hated to be yelled at. 

"Duck," Ron said, and he also moved away from where he was about to hug his sister. 

"I haven't been anywhere. Why are you yelling at me?" Ginny demanded, her cheeks rosy, although more from anger than anything else. 

"You disappear for hours on end, and when all of us are worried sick, you stroll back in here like there's nothing wrong," Harry did not sound happy. 

"Me," Ginny spluttered, "I'm not that late, firstly and I didn't disappear. I was in the glen, where I always am. And everyone knows that," Ginny's voice started to rise as well. 

"No, you weren't. We looked in the glen," Percy put in, and Bill and Charlie both sent him admiring looks for daring to interrupt. 

"I fell of to sleep, okay. In my tree. That isn't a crime. What's the matter with all of you?" Ginny glared at Percy. And then back at Harry, who suddenly looked defeated. 

"Harry?" she called, when he looked down, avoiding her gaze, "What's going on? I was only late by 30 minutes. It happens," she said, her voice getting softer. She took a step towards him, "Hey, its okay. I'm fine, see," she told him, forcing to look at her. 

"Don't do that again, Ginny," Harry said, and they could barely hear him, "You scared me to death. I was so afraid something had happened to you." 

Ginny, to the total shock of her entire family wrapped her arms around him, "I'm fine. Not a scratch on me," she said to him, leaning back, "Oh, wait that's not true," but continued hurriedly when the panicked expression returned to his face, "I did get one, look, when I climbed down," Ginny displayed her arm, and they all could see a thin red line stretching down from her elbow to her wrist, "I was in a bit of a hurry, you see. Seems I was a little late," she teased slightly, her eyes invited him to laugh with her. 

"Maybe we should give them some space," Mrs. Weasley said staring at her almost son, and her daughter, who were still in each other's arms. She practically pushed them all out the room.

"I think we should get to yell at her too, and hug her," Ron protested as his mother pushed him out the room, and Hermione dragged him with one hand.

"Me, too," George said.

"We did kind of overreact," Bill said, looking a little chagrined.

"And obviously, you didn't look hard enough," Fred said pointedly.

"How were we supposed to know she fell off to sleep in some tree?" Charlie said defensively.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley cut in, preventing an argument, "She's obviously fine, judging by her behaviour in the kitchen, and Harry's already yelled at her, so why don't we just forget about it,"

"Exactly. What the hell was that about?" Fred asked, referring to the uncharacteristic behaviour exhibited in the kitchen, from both Harry and Ginny. 

"Fred!" the admonishment came from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, at his language. The boy looked at them unrepentantly.

"I should have expected something like this to happen," Hermione said, looking worriedly at the door that led to the room that her friends were in.

"You're right," George put in, rather surprisingly. 

"What are you talking about?" Ron stared at his best friend/girlfriend. He didn't look happy.

"Oh, come on, Ron. We all knew," Fred said, giving him an impatient look.

"Wait, a second. All knew what? I don't know anything," Bill cut in. 

"Exactly. You don't know anything," Fred and George said together, grinning at Bill. Everyone else smiled, despite themselves.

"Hey," Bill declared indignantly. 

"One of you talk," Charlie glared at his younger siblings. 

"He's been a little…They've been a little…" Hermione began, and then paused again.

"A little what?" Percy asked, "I thought he was better." 

"He is," Ron sighed heavily, "But he is a little bit attached to having Ginny around."

"He's what?" Bill and Charlie said together.

"He prefers she is in his line of sight at all times," George said plainly, "And she…" he trailed off.

"She what?"

"I don't know," Fred answered Mrs. Weasley's question, "She's just there. They aren't more than a few metres apart, except for classes, although they still don't really talk."

"They do," Hermione muttered quietly, under her breathe. No one heard her except for Remus. 

"What did you say", Hermione?" he asked, drawing all the attention to her. 

Hermione immediately looked guilty. Ron looked at her suspiciously, "What? What do you know?"

"Nightmares," Hermione answered softly, looking as if was dragged out of her. Remus and Sirius were the only ones that didn't look surprised.

"He's been having nightmares?" Ron asked, struggling. He couldn't decided whether he was more worried about his friend or upset that he hadn't told him.

"Ginny too, I think," Hermione answered. This time she didn't question whether or not to share the information.

Now all the Weasley's and Sirius and Remus Lupin were looking decidedly unhappy.

"Why…" Mrs. Weasley began, looking even more worried than before. She didn't finish her question. It wasn't necessary. Everyone knew why. For both of them.

"Did they tell you this?" Sirius asked.

"Not exactly," Hermione hedged.

Ron eyebrow shot up, and he stared intently at his girlfriend, waiting for her to spill.

"A couple of weeks ago, you know after the Potions exam," she started looking at Ron, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would go to the common room for a bit," she paused. She had the whole room's attention.

"I heard a noise, like a whimper when I was walking…so I stopped to go and see what it was," Hermione said, "Ginny was shaking, and moaning in her sleep. I was worried so I went to wake her up, but before I could get to her bed, she woke up herself. I was going to ask her if she was okay, but she practically ran out of the room before I could."

"So you followed her," prompted Ron, knowing his girlfriend.

"Yeah, she went down to the common room. And she sat down by the fire, just staring at it, you know. I was trying to decide whether or not I should say something. She didn't exactly look like she wanted company," Hermione said, looking slightly apologetic at Ron.

Fred and George looked impatiently at her, waiting for her to finish. She gave them a small smile, a worried one before continuing.

"That's when I heard a sound from the boy's dorm. Harry came down. He looked terrible. There were these dark circles under his eyes and he looked…" she stopped, and stared intently on the floor.

"Like what?" Bill Weasley asked softly.

"Haunted," Hermione whispered. She looked back up and spoke again, in a louder voice, "Like last summer. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go up to them and hug him or something but I just waited. To see, you know," she looked at Ron, asked silently for reassurance. Hermione rarely looked unsure of herself. It was one of the things he loved about her. He took her hand, and squeezed it gently.

"They didn't seem surprised to see each other. Almost like it had happened before. Many times even. He sat down next to her, really close and then not one word. It was weird. Total silence. Like they didn't need to say anything at all, you know how they are" Hermione said, looking surprised still, "I was going nuts. I wanted to go down there and just make them talk." 

Ron smiled despite himself at her expression. So did Fred and George. All of them nodded. They had witnessed the non-verbal communication between Harry and Ginny before.

"And then these house elves showed up. Dobby I think, and Winky. I couldn't see properly from the girls staircase. They gave them some hot chocolate and biscuits, I think," she looked up, "It was so weird. Almost like it happened all the time," Hermione flashed back to the conversation she had overheard.

"Don't worry, Winky. Harry Potter won't let anything happen to his Weazy," Dobby reassured the other elf.

"I know. And her lady will take good care of her Harry," Winky replied.

Hermione hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, as the two of them had disappeared through some hole that only the elves used. Anyway her attention had been diverted by the fact that her friends had finally began talking.

"I felt like they knew more that we did. And we were supposed to be their best friends," Hermione told them, referring to the house elves." She then started to recant the conversation she had overheard.

Harry turned his head slightly and took in her form, legs curled under her. "Another one," he asked softly in the night air.

Ginny nodded, "Hmmm," she answered, the hot chocolate warming her up, "You." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," he replied shortly.

"Do you think they will ever go away?" Ginny asked him, looking young and vulnerable for a minute, before the pain in her eyes added years.

Harry was silent as he pondered her question, "I hope," he replied finally. He didn't look convinced.

"You don't think so though, do you?" Ginny said.

"No, I still have nightmares from back then. The first attack." He didn't clarify. He didn't need to.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry."

He was silent considering her words.

"How come you're always so sure, Gin?" he asked, sounding like a little boy for once.

"Because you're you, Harry," she told him.

"What? The Boy-who-lived?" his words were tinged with bitterness.

"No, Harry. The boy who survived. The one whose parents loved, and would do anything for. The boy whose good at charms, and sucks at potions. The one who makes up his Divination homework. The boy who saved me. That's who, Harry."

He smiled slightly, and picked up her hand playing with fingers before, "Do you think Cedric is in heaven, Ginny? And my mum and dad?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I do." She smiled back at him. He looked reassured at her answer.

"I'm glad I have you Ginny. I don't think they understand," Harry said, looking back at fire.

"Me too, Harry. Me too." 

Hermione stopped for a breathe. 

"What happened next?" Mrs. Weasley asked, silent tears running down her face.

Hermione leaned over and took Mrs. Weasley's hand in hers, for comfort. For both of them, "They started describing their nightmares. I…felt guilty after that, eavesdropping on them, so I left," Hermione said silently, leaning back against Ron's chest , "I waited, stayed awake for hours waiting to hear Ginny come back up, but she didn't, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, and went down they were both gone." 

Ron stared at her, "You didn't tell me," he said to her.

"I know. I wanted to. But I felt almost as if I was interfering with something private. He didn't tell us he was having nightmares, Ron. She didn't tell us she was having them," Hermione said burying her face in his chest. He couldn't stay mad at her after that.

"I tried to talk to them, to bring it up, or with you," her voice was muffled by his robes, "But…" she trailed off, and sat back up.

"They didn't come to us," Ron finished for her, understanding.

"Yeah," she said.

"So they do talk," Fred said, leaning back with some satisfaction. 

"I always wondered," George agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked, looking his age, the years at Azkaban showing for the first time in months.

"I don't know," Charlie said, staring at the door.

"Its going to be hard. We love her, and we were worried about her, but that's nothing compared to his reaction," Bill said quietly.

"It certainly was extreme," Mr. Weasley said.

"His terrified of losing her," Hermione said, "That's his worst nightmare. That You-know-who will take away those he loves. Me. Ron. All of you. Ginny," she finished solemnly.

"What are you saying, 'Mione?" Ron asked, "That Harry and Ginny are…" he couldn't finish the sentence, "That he loves her." He tried again.

"Yes," Hermione didn't mince words. Ron looked shocked. 

"But…" he spluttered, "She's Ginny. And He's Harry…"

"You saw him, Ron. I have never seen him that scared. He didn't even bother to hide it, like he normally does. You know him. You tell me. It was only half an hour, you've seen them since past few months, " she said to him, looking him directly in the eyes. 

"Oh, man. And you know what he will do, don't you?" Ron said, suddenly accepting it, like he was known to do.

"Yes," Hermione answered, looking unhappily at the door.

"What? What will he do?" Charlie asked, looking from one to the other.

"He'll stay away from her," Sirius answered for them, "To protect her. Because he thinks that You-know-who will go after the person he loves most in the world. He'll stay away…" he finished sadly.

"Because he's right, and we all know it," Remus added. "That's what You-know-who will do. Go after Ginny. If he ever finds out," Remus looked tired.

"This isn't fair," Molly Weasley cried out suddenly, "They're only babies. They are supposed to be worrying about kissing and homework, and teenage things. Not if You-know-who is going to come and kill them."

Everyone in the room nodded. 

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Weasley asked. He looked around hopefully for an answer. They didn't know what to say.

"I love Ginny. I love Harry," Ron said finally when their was silence, "And I won't let them be unhappy and apart. No matter what," he said. Hermione smiled brightly at his answer, and his heart swelled.

"Me too," she said, in support. "We wouldn't let Harry push us away, and we won't let him push her away." 

"Do you think she knows. Do you think she feels the same?" Sirius asked.

"I think she's always known," Bill replied, "She's known from the time she was a baby." 

The other Weasleys looked surprised at his answer. "Like it was fate," Mrs. Weasley sniffed, nodding in agreement.

"And lets face it," Fred added bluntly, "She's always been a target. And not just because of Harry." 

His twin nodded, both of them looking uncommonly solemn for a change, "She's a target because of all of us. Because out of all us, she's the one we all love the most," George stated. Guilt covered the faces of Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie. Even Percy looked guilty for a minute. Working against the dark forces had always been the best way to gain enemies. 

"She's also strong," Remus said, "Stronger than more than anyone I know." He said it, with an objective outside the family's point of view. "I know that certain things are sacred, like professor-student relationships, but I know that she's strong. You need to trust her, trust her strength," he told them, trying to reassure them all. 

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley both nodded to him. 

"Shall we head back in there, then?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered, before squaring his shoulders and pushing open the door.

Harry was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, leaning against the cupboards, Ginny next to him, her head on his shoulder. He was holding her hand their fingers curled up, both of them talking softly. 

For a minute they all stared, taking in the sight. 

Fred broke the silence, "So did we miss something?" he asked teasingly.

Harry and Ginny both jumped, breaking apart and standing up. 

"What are you going on about, Fred?" Ginny demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Interesting position you two were in," George said, smiling widely at the two of them. Ron and Hermione swallowed a laugh.

"I don't what you are talking about," Ginny said haughtily to him, deciding ignoring him was the best method to go.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" Fred began, and he wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulders, while George did the same to Ginny, "Are you sure you know what you are getting into? You know Ginny does have the worst temper out of the lot of us." 

Harry blushed, "Don't be ridiculous," he said, shrugging of Fred's arm. He glanced at Ginny for a second, before stating quite clearly, "There's nothing going on between us." 

Ginny turned her face for a minute, hiding the hurt, but when she turned back to face them, her expression was resolute, even if her eyes were a bit bright, "He's right, so just leave it alone. We're friends." 

Bill decided to take over then, "So…friends hold hands, do they?" he questioned, hiding a grin when both of them blushed this time.

"We were just…" Harry struggled.

"You know, Harry," Ron cut in when it appeared that Harry couldn't come up with a sufficient reason to explain their behaviour, "I remember quite clearly someone calling me an idiot who couldn't figure out his feelings if they hit him on the head," he started, smiling mischievously, and exchanging a grin with Hermione, "May I return the favour," he continued companionably, giving his sister a look. She was watching open mouthed at the antics of her brothers. 

"What is the matter with the lot of you?" she demanded. "Mum, Dad?" she turned to look at the adults standing in the doorway looking at the antics of the children.

"What, honey?" Mrs. Weasley asked, unperturbed.

"Make them leave Harry alone," Ginny said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, but my dear sister. We can't do that," Charlie said to her, "Its our job as your big brothers to make sure Harry knows exactly what he's getting into." Ginny looked at Percy, relying on him at least to be reasonable, but he just shook his head at her. 

"Are you mad? Really? Are you mad? What made you think that something going on? Harry had been coming here for years, what's got into all of you? You all having been acting weird since I got home,"

"Us…now Ginny maybe you should be asking Harry that question, isn't that right Harry?" Fred said, giving Harry a significant look.

Harry blushed again. He glared in return at Fred, "Nothing is going on," he told him, defensively, "And you very well know it." 

"See!" Ginny said, a I-told-you-so expression on her face. 

"Harry, maybe…" Sirius started, but was interrupted by a loud scream, as Ginny noticed his and Remus's presence.

"Sirius, Professor," Ginny shouted excitedly, and then ran towards Sirius, hugging him tightly, before wrapping her arms around Remus, "You came for Christmas. When did you get here?" she demanded, stepping back. 

Everyone had to laugh, at her excitement. They all began speaking at once, Fred and George explaining in proud tones how they had discovered the two, while Sirius and Remus tried to tell everyone how Molly and Arthur had invited them for the holidays, and Dumbledore had made it possible for them to leave for a few days to spend their first ever Christmas with Harry. Of course the account was regularly interrupted by Ron and Hermione adding their view. Ginny looked confusedly from one to the other, trying to listen to all of them at the same time, while Harry used the distraction to recover.

He took deep breathes to calm down, and gave the only red-haired girl in the room surreptitious glances out of the corner of his eyes, just to make sure she was there. He knew that Ron, Hermione and the twins were suspicious of his feelings towards Ginny, and a little confused as to whether or not he was aware of them, but they were wrong. He knew exactly how he felt. Other people's subconscious would have taken a little longer for them to figure out what he actually felt, but his didn't give him the luxury of time for typical teen confusion. When he loved someone, they materialized quite plainly in his nightmares, and Ginny had made feature appearances in those for quite some time now. Without realizing it at first, Harry had found himself needing to know where she was at all times. He took the long routes to class so he could catch sight of her before she entered her next one. Ron and Hermione could have hardly missed the detours they took so often but neither had said anything, till now. And neither had Harry. 

He didn't even know when it had begun, but he suspected it was during the summer. He remembered little of it, except that she was there. And she made him want to live. Made him feel like it wasn't his fault. Made him feel like a teenage boy, when it had been so long since he felt like that. Her presence calmed him down, and made the fear disappear, and the nightmares less. In the beginning he was too out of it, too deep inside himself to even notice his own behaviour, or his reactions to her. She didn't push him. And she understood what Voldemort was like. One day he had woken up and realized that in some ways she was exactly like him, a survivor. And that was when it all changed.

After he returned to Hogwarts, silencing charms safely around his four-poster bed, he had slipped into a pattern of waking up in a cold sweat after watching Voldemort torturing or killing someone. Sometimes they were real, and his scar hurt, and others - they were plain nightmares. Those were the worst. Those were the ones that had Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the other Weasleys. Those were the ones with Ginny. Without realizing it, he had found his feet leading him downstairs to the common room, the vague idea of needing to see if she was alright in his mind. And as if she had somehow known, there she was sitting in the common room, in front of the fire, her thin arms covering her trembling form. And that was the day he found out he wasn't the only one with nightmares. 

Ginny didn't have them everyday, but hers were just as bad. They featured Tom, the basilisk, Harry dying, her family, Hermione. And that's when the night conversations began. Every night. They would meet, sometimes because of a nightmare, other times, just to talk. And it was what kept Harry sane. It was made him live. He knew he was a little obsessive about having her within sight, but in some ways he couldn't help it. He also knew that he loved her. And he knew that nothing would ever happen because of that love. He wouldn't let it. He wouldn't let his nightmare come true. He couldn't survive if that ever happened. Ginny wasn't going to be hurt because of him. 

'And as long as no one knew how he really felt, it never would,' he thought fiercely to himself, as he stood slightly apart from everyone, watching the girl in question laugh at everyone's attempt to gain her attention. Suddenly she paused, and as if she knew, like she always did, she looked directly at him, smiling into his eyes. And without meaning to, Harry smiled back. And for a second it was just the two of them, the world disappeared. They didn't have to say anything. They never did. She understood. She was there. She was safe. Everything was alright. 

It was going to be a good Christmas. Sirius was here, and for the first time ever, they would have a family holiday. Harry was happy. Purely and utterly happy. He laughed, banishing all the intense thoughts and fears away. He was with his family. And nothing was going to go wrong. 

Part 4

Home

_ Ps. I would like to thank everyone who feedbacked: _

_ Bucky - Definitely will try to update as often as i can._

_ Karen - I like strong women characters...and torture and angst works for me as well, so long as there is a happy ending._

_ Hermione Thomas-Taylor - Thank you._

_ Bandy - I'm glad you're enjoying it._

_ goddessTeasha - As soon as i can_

_ Leonie - Percy is one of my favourites...he always seems to get a bad rap in most fics though. _

_ Phoenix - H/G fics are my favourite too, as if u can't tell_

_ erin potter - Thanks..here's some development in this part._

_ SailorGurl - I appreciate the feedback_

_ met19 - Thanks_


	4. The Attack

_ Title: The Strength of Love_

_ Author: Domino_

_ Email: zahfat@yahoo.com_

_ Summary: A different Harry comes to stay at the Burrow after the events of the Tri-ward Championship, and no one knows quite what to do. H/G, R/H. Covers Harry's 5th year. Surviving Voldemort, prophecies, girls, growing up…_

_ Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_ A/N: _ _Some of this may seem familiar to anyone who has read one of my previous fics, 'The Attack'. I rewrote that to be a part of this fic, or you could say I wrote this to fit that. You should read this version though, as it differs slightly and is more intense. Feel free to suggest any ideas on changes._

Previous

Chapter 4

If only. There was three days before Christmas when it happened. The attack. The big one. The one that proved without a doubt of his return. In some ways it wasn't a surprise. Unfortunately it had to happen at some time. Most just didn't believe it would be now. At Christmas. 

But it was a prefect time for it. He wanted Harry. And Hogwarts, after all was heavily guarded, a virtual fortress with many protection charms on it. While it was technically possible to get past the defences set up there, it would take both an extremely powerful wizard or witch, and more importantly a lot of energy. Voldemort was the former, but he had little precious energy to spare.

That left very few possibilities open. The Dursleys, while also under protection was in a completely Muggle area, and the risk, for the first time was too high for Harry to even consider going there. Not to mention Molly Weasley's rather scary tendency to send howlers. No one was too unhappy by that decision, if you were make such an understatement. That left the Burrow. And the Weasleys. It was a full house this Christmas. All the Weasleys were home, including Bill and Charlie, although the younger ones suspected that their presence was more to protect than a vacation as they insisted. Even Hermione came. Dumbledore had sent her parents into hiding, with the jeopardy Hermione faced by being Muggle-born, and she was now, even more than before, an honoree member of the Weasleys, like Harry. And finally, even more importantly, to Harry, at least, this was going to be his first ever family Christmas, as both Remus and Sirius were there. 

Life, however never quite works out the way you would like it too. The attack started at the village, but the Order, under Dumbledore's lead taken precautions. Within minutes of the attack, Aurors from all over had apparated in, and pushed the battle into the woods that separated the Burrow from the village. That took it away from the innocent citizens, and the Muggles who lived there. It was also one of the only wins they managed to achieve. Seconds after the Aurors, many of whom were already there, because of Harry's presence, more Death-eaters showed up, easily out-numbering the side of good. 

Whatever it was, the decisions, tactical and strategic planning, it all came down to this battle – the one that would decide the future of wizarding world. To say that the Order, and the wizarding population was expecting it, was true. To say they were prepared for it, wouldn't be as accurate. None of that mattered now. Now, they were going to fight. Good versus evil. For all their futures.

In the burrow, all of them gathered, wands in hand. 

"Ginny, I want you to stay here. Hide. No matter what," Arthur Weasley said to his only daughter. 

"Dad," she protested immediately. He gave her a helpless look, combined by the pleading looks from her brothers, Ginny eventually nodded reluctantly.

"Please, Ginny I need you to be safe," Molly Weasley added, hugging her daughter tightly. They hadn't quite recovered by Ginny's late arrival the day before yet.

"I…I love you," Ginny decided not to argue, not now.

"I love you too," both her parents said in unison. Almost as one, they looked at all their children standing solemnly there, "All of you." 

Her eyes bright, Molly Weasley was the first to leave, her wand raised she ran into the woods towards the sounds of the battle. 

"Be careful, stay alive," Arthur Weasley said, giving one last look at his children, both biological and by heart, before he followed his wife to defend them.

For a second, the children stared after the couple, emotionally caught. Ginny was the first too move. She saw her parents, and knew, in her heart that it might be the last time she would see any of them alive.

Walking over to Harry, she stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. To the rest of their surprise, he opened his arms, and she stepped into them, burying her face in his chest for a brief hug. Then she leaned back, stood on tiptoes, and to the astonishment of all her brothers, gently kissed him.

"Come back alive, Harry," she said, and stepped back. For once she wasn't blushing, and instead looked as serious as any of them had ever seen her. 

Harry touched his lips for a second, a look of wonder in his eyes, then he smiled at her, reached forward tugged her hair tenderly, and gave her quick kiss on the forehead.

"Stay hidden, Ginny," he said quietly, intensely before turning to the forest. At the end he turned once, looked directly at her before disappearing into the trees.

"I think we need to have a talk, Ginny," Ron's amused voice pulled Ginny back to the present. Ginny threw herself into his arms, ignoring his words. She hugged him tightly once, before letting him go. Knowing about Harry and Ginny was one thing, seeing it was another. 

Hermione hugged her next. "I'll watch them both," the brown haired girl promised Ginny softly. Ginny nodded. She watched as Ron and Hermione, grabbed each other's hands and with a quick emotionally charged glance at each other, that said more than words ever could, they followed their best friend into battle. Just like they always had, and always would. 

Fred and George came next. In a typical twin move, the both aimed for either cheek giving her a kiss, and then a sandwich hug. They left, but not without a comment.

"Not as nice a kiss as Harry's, we're sure…" Fred said, laughing, despite the circumstances. As Ginny couldn't help smiling back, even as she made a silent prayer under her breathe for both of them to return, and to return laughing, as they left.

"No," she teased, "But as important," she added, lightly touching them both on the arm, before releasing them. Their eyes went serious for a second, as they looked at the baby sister they loved so much, before giving her identical grins, mischievous as ever, and heading into war.

"Don't think we're not going to talk about that kiss, young lady," Percy's pompous voice said. Ginny swallowed hard, hiding her tears. She gave Percy a hard hug, one he returned, equally. 

"Come back, Perce," she said fiercely.

In an uncharacteristic move, Percy grinned at her, wiping the usual solemn expression of his face, and making him look more like the twins. "I love you, little Ginny," he said, and then ran off.

Bill and Charlie left, looked at the woods, once and then turned to their baby sister. 

"When you come to the woods," Bill started, and Ginny wasn't surprised at his words. He always knew her best, "Stay hidden at least, okay," he said. Ginny nodded, unable to talk, with the tears choking her. 

"That kiss wasn't just for Harry was it?" Charlie said. It wasn't a question, "It was for all of us. A reason, huh Ginny?" Not for the first time Ginny thought to herself how smart her brother was. She managed a smile for Charlie, and then after they both gave her quick kisses they left, the trees swallowing them up.

"We'll protect them," Sirius promised her fervently, before following his godson into battle, followed immediately by Remus who gave her a quick hug, before disappearing into the woods.

Ginny stood in the empty yard hugging herself. Then she took a deep breathe, headed into the house, grabbing Harry's invisible cloak from the chest, and took one last look around the Burrow. She wiped a tear as the clock on the wall, had "_In mortal peril_" for all but one. Without a backward look, Ginny put the cloak on, and disappeared under its bulky folds. 

Ginny stood at the edge of the fighting, separate yet present. She watched as the Death-Eaters overpowered the Aurors. She saw her brothers fighting bravely, yet somehow futilely. The Death-Eaters totally outnumbered the side of good. 

Catching sight of a curse heading being sent to Ron, she raised her wand, despite the warnings of her family to hide, and stay out of the fighting, and sent an intercepting curse, and in the next instant stunned the Death-Eater who sent it. Ginny ducked again behind the huge tree on the edge of the clearing where the showdown had went down. Taking off the cloak, she folded it carefully and hid it among the branches, before still staying out of sight she went back to observing the battle.

From near her, she watched Wormtail lift his wand to hit Sirius, who was defending Harry with everything in him, and in a second without thinking, she sent a Stunning Spell his way, watching in satisfaction as he fell to the ground. Moving closer, she used her wand to place a Full Body Bind on the man who had betrayed so many, and then hid him behind the tree, where she once again took her position of watch.

She continued this guerilla type effort for a while, defending hers when they needed it, staying out of sight the entire time. There was too much confusion during the battle for many to realize what was going on, although Bill had sent her a salute when she took care of two evil wizards who had ambushed him and Charlie. Her tactics changed when the fighting paused all around, as all turned to watch the battle that was now taking place in the center. 

Dumbledore had started the fight with Voldemort, but he, in spite of his power had slowly been defeated. When Dumbledore had fallen, in exhaustion and pain, Harry, not unexpectedly challenged the Dark Lord. And Ginny knew, with all her faith in Harry, that the fight was not a good idea. Harry could barely stand with the pain in scar, due to the proximity with He-who-must-not-be-named, but still he tried to fight. Their wands may have been brothers and useless against each other, and Harry may have carried the sword of Gryffindor, but he was an inexperienced wizard fighting against the greatest Dark Lord in wizarding history.

Ginny held her breathe, as did all those fighting as Voldemort hit Harry with another Cruciatus curse, sending him to the floor in agony. The Dark Lord stood laughing over the sprawled out boy. Ginny turned desperately to Dumbledore to see what he could do. What anyone could do. But it was hopeless. Dumbledore, could barely move. Ginny could see from where she stood the great effort their Headmaster exerted just to lift his head, and watch the fight. She had to do something.

And it was like something in her broke. When all those around stood and stared, horrified as the Boy-who-lived, their last great hope, lay in pain on the floor, the Death-Eaters in triumph, it was the Dark Lord's laughter that made her snap. Ginny stepped out from behind her tree, and without a thought, stepped into the clearing towards the two in the center. Good and evil. A fight to death.

She heard her mother's gasp on the side, and saw Charlie, and then the twins try to step forward and stop her progress. The movement caused Voldemort to look up in curiosity. He smirked when he saw her striding confidently towards them.

"Well, if it isn't little Ginny Weasley?" he taunted, as she stood and faced him bravely. A look of surprise, almost respect flashed over his face for a second, before it disappeared. 

Somehow Ginny wasn't too surprised that he knew her identity, and now that she was face to face with Him, Ginny felt the fear she was almost numb to, return. She saw out of the corner of her eyes, the alarm that crossed her brothers faces, and the panic on her parents. Swallowing hard, Ginny glanced down at Harry, still writhing in pain, begging her with his bright green eyes, and her resolution returned.

"No, Ginny," Harry moaned, "Run!"

Ginny ignored his instructions, and casually twirled her wand in her hand, determined not to show any fear. She had the attention of everyone in the clearing, most of them wearing dumbstruck expressions at her daring.

"You know, Tom, " she drawled out, "You really are a bully. Can't find someone your own size to fight. You try to kill defenseless babies." Her words had the desired effect. Their were gasps from most of the room. The death-eaters in the room all faced their wands at her, and a look of sheer anger crossed Voldemort face.

"My name is Lord Voldemort!" he roared at the little slip of a girl that dared disrespect him. 

Ginny looked at him, and laughed. Mouths dropped open from all those present.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked Hermione in a panicked whisper.

"What do you think?" Hermione replied, amazement on her face, "She's trying to save him." 

"He's going to kill her," Ron said fearfully, unable to take his eyes of the scene in front of him. 

"Tom Marvel Riddle," Ginny said, still in a casual tone to Voldemort. "Tell me, Tom," she said conversationally as if she was having tea with him, not in a battle for the future of all they knew, "I wonder what Salazar Slytherin would say if he knew his great heir was half muggle, oh what is the word you are so fond of…Mudblood, is it?" Ginny couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She saw Voldemort getting more and more furious, and somehow in her, she reveled in it. She laughed again, payback for his laughing at Harry's pain, when she saw him open his mouth stunned, and closed it again. 

Suddenly Voldemort acted. He gave her an evil grin, "I am way beyond that. Tom Riddle doesn't exist any more, little girl. Just the greatest Dark Lord the world had ever known."

"I see modesty isn't one of your forte's," Ginny replied, keeping her voice casual. A part of her felt triumph, as she noticed the looks on his followers faces. Doubts were rising. She pushed the fear further back, and avoided looking Harry lying at her feet, knowing she had to stay strong for a little while longer, while Dumbledore gained strength. 

"I have always heard, little girls should be seen and not heard," Voldemort smirked again, "Maybe I should make sure your parents learn that lesson," and with that he shouted, "_Crucio!_" at Arthur Weasley.

"No," it escaped from Ginny before she could stop it. She held herself back from running to her father's side. Her father looked up at her for a second, tears slipping from his eyes, and through it all, he smiled at her, a proud smile. With it he told her to keep going. 

"Feeling the pressure, huh, Tom?" the words were laced with contempt. Anger crossed his face, but didn't show it again.

"You know, she tried to be brave too," he returned, now on to her game. Ginny didn't ask who. The telling glance he sent at Harry told her, and the rest who he was referring to.

"But I destroyed her," he smirked at Ginny.

"You didn't win," Ginny said, her voice confident and sure, "You'll never win. You may have killed Lily Potter, but she won. She defeated you, even in death."

"She didn't defeat me," he yelled at her, losing control for a second at her taunting.

Ginny laughed, "Yes she did. A young woman and a baby. You must be real powerful," Ginny said sarcastically. She remembered every confrontation she ever had with Malfoy, and drew on it. 

"I am going to destroy you," Voldemort said, his voice determined, "Once I have had some fun first, of course." And again the roles switched. The upper hand passed.

"Threats, Tom. How evil bad guy of you?" Ginny told him even though inside she was quivering.

"Oh yes, lets see. What could I do?" Voldemort said musingly. He raised one hand to his chin and stared down at the red-head standing in front of him.

"Lets see. Watching your precious Harry Potter die just doesn't seem enough," he said, glaring at her, "Maybe, oh yes. Why don't _you_ kill him," Voldemort red eyes gleamed as he spoke.

He glanced at Harry, and laughed an evil laugh, "Harry, how about it. You get to die by the hands of the pretty little girlfriend. How fitting."

"Go to hell," Harry spat at him. His expression softened when he looked at Ginny though. He smiled, and dared Voldemort with his eyes to do his worst.

Ginny felt dread rising in her. She knew what was coming next. For a second she thought about running, but she stood her ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Madame Pomfrey sneak something to Dumbledore, and felt enough hope to hold tight. Unconsciously she mimicked Harry, sending Voldemort the same smile, a confident smile, that hid the fear, and willed herself to be strong and fight.

"_Imperious!_" Voldemort shouted at Ginny. She couldn't duck, couldn't do anything. 

The effects were immediate. Ginny felt herself withdrawing. In the background, she heard Voldemort give the order, "Kill him!" and despite herself she felt her feet move, and herself bending down, and picking up the sword of Gryffindor. 

She stood there, unseeing of the horror on her family's face, the panic on Sirius and Lupin's face, or the calm of Dumbledore. For a second she paused the sword swung high, staring at the boy who she had loved as long as she could remember. It seemed like she was far away. His eyes looked up at her, and he smiled. A brave smile, a relieved smile. His eyes gleamed with a brightness she couldn't imagine on anyone else. . 

"It's okay, Ginny," he said to her. Her expression remained blank, while her mind fought its constraints.

"Do it," the command came from behind her. 

It was all she needed. 

She lifted the sword, and swung around her. The blade slipped into his chest, and his shocked eyes, lifted from the sight of his blood trailing down his body. Gasps were heard throughout the clearing. Some of relief, some of shock, some in horror. 

"You really should have known better, Tom," the heaving girl panted, her mind clear once more "I let you control me once. It will _never_ happen again." With that she pulled the sword out. Voldemort stumbled back, in disbelief, blood dripping down his robes, his red eyes gleaming this time with pain, not evil.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared next to Ginny his wand held towards the Dark Lord. Ginny turned her head around, to see the Death-Eaters disappearing as they apparated out of the clearing. Their sense of survival was always strong, and the all knew when retreating was the best option.

"I will get you, little girl. You and your precious Harry Potter." Voldemort said, backing away.

Ginny looked at him and smiled, "And we will win, in death or in life," she said, so confidently that those hearing her had no choice but to believe her.

"I am going to make you suffer, Ginny Weasley," the words trailed off as Voldemort disappeared, his threat still hanging in the air.

"Had to have the last word, didn't he?" Ginny muttered darkly. 

She heaved a sigh of relief, and turned to see Dumbledore slipping tiredly into a chair he had conjured up. 

Around her, fallen Aurors lay, the results of the battle. Her brothers just stared, still in too much shock to move. It was over. And they were alive. She was alive. Harry was alive. No one said a word.

Ginny dropped the sword, still covered in blood, and the sound was loud in the abrupt silence. Suddenly everything just caught up with her.

"I think I am going to faint," she said to nobody in particular. And then she did.

"Ginny!" her name was shouted from many directions, and it was enough to have them all moving forward in that second. 

Harry was the one that caught her. She slipped gracefully into his arms, and he slid them both back to the ground, holding her tightly.

The twins, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Lupin surrounded the two anxiously. Dumbledore sat in his chair, next to them, watching them all fondly, and with a lazy twirl conjured up some chairs for Arthur who was still recovering, and Molly who looked like she might faint herself. 

"We won," Fred said in wonderment.

"We did, indeed, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, her calm once again returned. She didn't mention the fact the war was most certainly not over.

"Ginny, wake up. Ginny!" Harry said, rather desperately, shaking her.

"Its okay, Harry. She just needs to recover. Fighting the Imperious curse takes a lot out of you," Dumbledore said reassuringly. 

"How did she do that anyway? I can tell you I was really scared there for a minute." Charlie asked, looking at his sister lying in Harry's arms in amazement.

"A minute. I was scared the whole time. Thought for sure he was going to kill her," Ron said, collapsing down next to Harry and Ginny. He reached out with his hand and pulled Hermione down next to him. He then grabbed his sisters hand, and held it tight, exchanging a wordless glance with Harry. Hermione touched Harry's arm as well, before curling herself around Ron.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Bill said. He still looked scared.

"She did what the rest of us couldn't," Dumbledore stated, "She saved us. Saved him. Stood up to Voldemort." He touched Bill's arm to reassure him.

"I…" whatever Percy was going to say was interrupted, as Ginny opened her eyes, causing the rest to fall into silence. She stared straight up at Harry, not noticing the rest.

"Harry?" she asked, softly.

"Shhh, Ginny. Everything is okay now," Harry told her, pulling her towards him in a tight hug. Her arms folded around his neck, hugging him back. And the others watched as he closed his eyes, a single tear falling down his face. And suddenly they all felt like voyeurs watching an extremely private moment. 

He released her from the hug, but kept her in his arms. 

"Harry, I had the worst nightmare, Voldemort wanted me to kill you, and I couldn't break free of the curse, and then I stabbed…" Ginny began. Then she noticed where they were, and paused, "Oh God!" as realization clouded her face.

"Did I…?" she asked him.

"Win for us?" Harry questioned, not sure what she was asking, "You did." 

"Dad?" Ginny turned in panic to find her father.

"I'm alright, Ginny," Arthur Weasley reassured his daughter. Ginny relaxed in Harry's arms again.

Then she in an abrupt movement tried to back away. Harry grabbed on tight and refused to let go.

"Ginny?" he asked, worriedly.

"I tried to kill you. What are you doing holding me?" she asked him. Her eyes filled with tears.

Harry laughed, and looked for a second genuinely amused. "Ginny, you weren't going to kill me," he said. And he sounded so confident, she was almost tempted to believe him. The rest remained silent, recognizing this was something that the two had to deal with themselves.

"Yes, I was. You don't know how hard it was to break free," she said. 

"Yes, I do," Harry said softly, memories clouding over, "But I knew even so, you wouldn't have killed me, Ginny." 

"How?"

"How did I know?" Harry smiled at her, a shy smile, "'Cos you're you, Ginny. You're one of the strongest people I know. Even if you don't know it." Ginny still didn't look too convinced.

"You want to know something else, Ginny," Harry added, "If I had to die, I would rather you did it then Voldemort." 

Ginny stared at him in shock. "You wanted me to kill you?" 

"Not really, but I figured you wouldn't anyway. I was more worried what He was going to do when you broke free."

"Really?" 

"Really," he confirmed, pulling her forward into another hug. This time she didn't resist. And buried her face in his chest, tears falling.

"I was so scared, Harry," Ginny sobbed.

"Really, I couldn't tell," he said, laughing softly in relief, now that she was back in his arms again. "Now me on the other hand, I was more terrified than I have ever been."

"Because you almost died, huh," Ginny stated, leaning back, and wiping her face with Harry's robe.

"No, silly," Harry replied, lifting his hand to move a piece of her hair behind her ear, in a gently, almost possessive manner, "Because _ you _ almost died." 

Ginny looked surprised, both at his words and at his actions. For a minute, the world faded as the two stared at each, both trying to define what had just happened. It would have gone on longer, but the Weasleys were not in general a patient bunch. Ron cleared his throat loudly, and then at the same time caught Hermione's hand before her fist made contact with his arm. 

Both Harry and Ginny jumped in reaction.

"Can I hug my sister now?" Ron said, a slight whine in his voice. Both of them blushed, and moved away from each other, although it was noted by the observers the reluctance involved.

Ginny turned to Ron and hugged him tightly, while Hermione hugged Harry, tears falling down her cheeks. In a second, Ron and Hermione swapped, and Ron and Harry exchanged a brief, if heartfelt hug. Both of them backed off rather quickly not used to displaying such affections to each other. Ginny and Hermione were slower to part. 

The rest of the Weasleys didn't wait after that. Ginny and Harry were besieged by all of them. Ginny was swung around, kissed and grabbed by all of her family, and Harry received pats on the back from all his pseudo family, while the adults watched amused. Sirius did pull Harry into an embrace, and was seen to be wiping his eyes after. Then he picked Ginny up, swung her up, while she giggled madly at his antics.

"I owe you, Ginny. You saved him," Sirius sad seriously to the girl.

She smiled at him, "I have a present for you," she replied, pointing her wand in the air and shouting, "_Accio Wormtail._" Everyone moved hurriedly out the way, as through the air, came a figure, still stunned, landing in front of Ginny and Sirius. The man looked terrified. He slithered back hurriedly as Ginny stepped forward, bending down next to him.

"Woah, remind me to not make you mad," Remus said, as he saw the fear exhibited by his former friend for Ginny. Sirius didn't say a word. He was staring open-mouthed at Peter Pettigrew. Harry, on the other hand, let out a huge whoop of joy. He gave Sirius a quick hug, and then grabbed Ginny and swung her around, happily. 

The others laughed at the joy on his face, and Ginny's expression of first shock, turning into helpless giggles as Harry twirled around with her. 

All that stopped when, one of the Aurors came up, under Dumbledore's summoning, and read the still bound man his memorandum rights under the Ministry. 

"You're free now, Sirius," Ginny said to him, "You and Harry can be a family." She touched him gently on the shoulder, and he turned and wrapped her gently in his arms, almost as if she was glass and would break. 

"Thank you," he said, his voice choked. And for a minute, his eyes brightened, with tears, that didn't fall. She could see all the years of pain and suffering in them, and the hope. The hope that was growing stronger. Harry, happily, for the first time, unselfconsciously joined the hug. 

"Let's go home," Molly said suddenly, standing up.

"Yes, lets do that," Arthur agreed, getting up with difficulty. The twins both raced to his side, and supporting his either side helped him walk. 

"Don't think I am going to forget about that kiss," Percy said to Ginny, as the rest followed. Harry and Ginny both blushed. 

"I see things are returning to normal," Hermione said, referring to her friend's flushed faces.

"Something you want to share, mate," Ron said, a somewhat warning tone lacing his words. Harry shook his head mutely.

"What is with Potter's and redheads?" Remus asked quietly, to the adults on their heels.

"Must be genetic. And I have to say, they do have great taste," Sirius replied, referring both to Lily and Ginny. 

"Undoubtedly, the best of the best," Dumbledore surprisingly commented.

"Oh, I don't think you can give Harry the credit, Sirius. She picked him, not the other way around," Arthur Weasley put in, somewhat smugly. Molly smiled at him.

"Then she has great taste," Sirius replied, good-naturedly.

"That, she does," Molly said, laughing.

Fred and George, on either side, were speechless listening to the adults talk. 

"You do know we are still here, right?" George couldn't help asking. The adults all looked at the twins. From the looks on their faces, they had forgotten the twin's presence.

"Wait till I tell them what you were saying," Fred said, rather gleefully.

"You will do no such thing, boys," Molly Weasley said sternly, "After all we were just discussing _my_ daughter's love life," she added defensively, taking away from the effect of the warning.

Both twins went bright red at words, "Love life," and groaned, not particularly liking the images that invoked, "Mum," they protested in unison, "Don't say things like that," Fred ordered. 

Arthur Weasley didn't look too happy either. He had nightmares of this day arriving. The day when his little girl would be someone else's. it didn't appear to help that just days ago they had a conversation about this exact subject. 

"At least it's just Harry," Professor Dumbledore said comfortingly, recognizing the parent look on Arthur's face. And his words were a reassurance, somehow. After all, he loved Harry like a son. If he had to lose his daughter to anyone, he would want it to be Harry Potter. And it wasn't as if he hadn't seen it coming. Molly patted Arthur's arm in support. 

"We love Harry, remember," she said, quietly to him. And he nodded. 

"We do," he agreed, "Its just hard." 

"I know. But Ginny's always known, Arthur. I have the feeling that she gave herself to him a long time ago," Molly said. 

Fred and George looked at each, before turning to their parents, "It was just a kiss, mum," George said, rather desperately. Molly smiled at her son, "Yeah, its not like they got married, or something," Fred added. It was not the first time the twins had gone into a state of denial over their little sister and Harry. 

"It was more than that, boys and you all know it," their mother told them.

"She's only 15 years old, Mum," Fred insisted, if rather weakly. 

"And she's been in love with him, since she was 10," Arthur reminded the twins. 

"That was just a crush," George objected, a little too much. He and Fred looked a little shaken up. 

"No, it wasn't. It never was," Bill interrupted. He and Charlie had drifted back, letting their younger siblings and their friends move ahead. 

"What's the big deal, Fred, George? We all knew, even if we didn't want to admit it that she loved him. And we all knew, that eventually Harry was going to grow a clue and figure it out," Charlie asked, rather impatiently, "In fact, I do believe you're the one that said, just two days ago that he loved her."

"What's the problem? The problem is Him," George gestured wildly with his free arm, "You-know-who."

"Look what she did. She could have been killed," Fred said, and his voice shook, "And all she cared about, was that she almost killed Harry. That is not normal." 

"No, its not normal," Molly said sadly to her sons, "But it isn't normal that two teenagers should have to fight for their lives either. It isn't fair that Harry never had parents, or that he doesn't get to be a teenager. But Ginny – she's always known what loving him meant. Of all people in the world, she knew. She's always going to be my baby, but I trust her. I trust her choices. And I trust Harry to love her and protect her. He almost died for her once, when he barely knew her. He'll take care of her now, and Lord knows she'll protect him," Molly finished. They had all stopped walking and were now looking at her, rather in amazement. 

"He loves her," George tried to convince Fred who was still looking a little mutinous, "You saw the way he looked at her. The way he always looks at her. Like she's his salvation or something." And Fred, rather reluctantly nodded at his twin. 

"I just wish it wasn't so intense," Fred said.

"Me, too," Bill told his brother. 

"I guess the staying away from her is over now," George said.

"We all knew that wouldn't last. Ron was determined to make sure Harry got rid of that idea," Charlie added, "Not to mention the hints Hermione kept dropping. Subtle those two aren't." Everyone laughed

"I guess its okay. It is Harry after all," George stated, his normal cheerful disposition reasserting itself. They began to walk again, Arthur walking on his own now. 

"And it will be fun to tease them. Ginny reacts so well," Fred added, looking a little happier. Everyone laughed. 

"Does that mean, my godson is safe," Sirius asked, grinning at the Weasley boys.

"Safe…oh, I don't know…" Charlie started.

"After all we do have a duty as brothers…after all we didn't get to complete it the last time," Bill took over.

"Maybe, we won't beat him up…" George said, musingly.

"I figure a few threats should do the trick," Fred finished, grinning back at Sirius.

"Or," Charlie said, and paused for effect, "We could just let Percy lecture him." All the Weasley boys laughed, Dumbledore twinkled, and Sirius and Lupin grinned. Molly and Arthur hid their smiles.

"That should do it," Bill said in amusement.

"Can't imagine a worst punishment," Fred smiled, mischievously.

"Don't be mean, boys," Molly Weasley reprimanded. But it want up to her usual standard. And they all knew it.

"Don't worry, Sirius," Remus said, "Ginny won't let them do anything to Harry. Rumour has it she has an interesting temper," he glanced at the Weasley boys who had paled slightly at the mention of their sister's temper.

"That I can believe," Sirius replied genuinely, looking highly amused at their reaction, "Must be the red hair."

**********************************************

It was a celebration - a complete one. They had had their first win. It wasn't much, but it showed that it could be done. There were sad moments. Any battle had bodies that littered the field, from either side, but the casualties were few, and most of the injured were healed to get home in time for Christmas.

Reporters from the Daily Prophet had shown up half way through the battle. Remaining on the side-lines the two reporters took pictures and recounted the entire battle, removing all doubt from those that refused to believe in Voldemort's revival. It also left Cornelius Fudge in a bad position. Already his Aurors, took orders from Dumbledore, but now with the scathing reports of his inefficiencies and inability to protect the Wizarding Public, and particularly Harry Potter - there were demands for his removal from office. 

The report, in addition, gave Sirius Black his freedom. There was no doubts as to his innocence anymore, not when a bound Peter Pettigrew was spotted and taken into custody to the delight of the camera-man, who took pictures with the enthusiasm of Colin Creevey. With glee, the article described Sirius defending his god-son, the questions over the lack of trial he had received. Within seconds of the paper, public opinion changed, fickle as it was and Sirius could for the first time in 14 years walk freely in the streets.

Finally, the article made Harry and Ginny heroes. Pictures of Ginny stabbing the Dark Lord, of Harry fighting Voldemort, and of the two hugging tightly showed up in large pictures on the front page bringing shock and horror to those who had never seen, and hoped to never see Voldemort. Still on a whole, the wizarding world were in a celebratory mood. Even with the horror of the news, many of them held hope – as long as Harry Potter was alive, they were safe. The Weasley's and their guests barricaded themselves at the Burrow, avoiding the reporters that had showed up on their doorstep to catch pictures of Harry, Ginny or Sirius. 

Despite all of that, despite the press outside their door, or the rampant rumours that were circulating – it was Christmas. And more than that, it was the first Christmas Harry had ever spent with Sirius, the first Christmas Sirius had been free in 12 years. They were all alive. They had survived the first attack. And so they celebrated. 

It was a good Christmas, a happy Christmas, even if Percy spent an inordinate amount of time making sure Harry and Ginny were never alone, or the twins made it their mission in life to make the two of them blush, with the constant teasing, egged on by Sirius, who was extremely unsympathetic to Harry's complaints and rather late, denials. What was even worse though, was the smiles Mrs Weasley kept giving them, smiles that said that she had known all along.

Time passed quickly though. Before any of them knew it was time to return to Hogwarts.

Part 5

Home

_Olivier: -Thank you. I always believe Ginny is a strong character, having survived a whole year with the diary. The fun part of fanfiction is that we get to develop characters that may still be undefined in the books._

_Barbara: - I think you'll like this part. Its almost like a request._

_Angelbach:- He does get annoying with the whole noble thing...i am working on it._

_ Phoenix: - It just so happens i would do just about anything for chocolate...think you'll enjoy this, although i may be going a bit overboard with the keeping her strong._

_Gina:- Things will progress...but a little slowly. Harry tends to be a bit dense._

_goddessTeasha:- Thank you. Hope you like this part._

_Lilia:- Tears are one of the best compliments i have ever received. _

_Karen:- There's actual progress in this part...moving away from subtle directly to hit you on the head with it. Enjoy_


	5. The First Wave Part 1

_ Title: The Strength of Love_

_ Author: Domino_

_ Email: zahfat@yahoo.com_

_ Summary: A different Harry comes to stay at the Burrow after the events of the Tri-ward Championship, and no one knows quite what to do. H/G, R/H. Covers Harry's 5th year. Surviving Voldemort, prophecies, girls, growing up…_

_ Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_ A/N: I read so much fanfic, in great quantities that sometimes its hard to define exactly where certain ideas come from. In particular, I am referring to the shapes and forms of the patronus that I have used in this fic. I would like to apologise to anyone if I did take your idea, or the combination of patronus that I used in this fic. Feel free to write to me for credit, or to just to comment, or make any suggestions regarding this fic. Enjoy. PS - I may have gone slightly overboard with this chapter. Its basically an action chapter with some romance, however if anyone feels they would like more angst and a different point of view, please let me know. _

**Chapter 5**

**Part 1**

**The First Wave**

"They're almost here," Sirius shouted, running into the room. 

Christmas was over. An unfortunately, since then dark activities had been on the increase. Voldemort was out for blood, literally since his defeat, a rather humiliating one, at that by a mere girl, at the Burrow. All the students made it back to school, but it had been close. Thirty Aurors had been killed at the Kingcross Station, on the way back to school, when a rather unprecedented attack of the Hogwarts Express had almost derailed the train, and a fight between the guards and the Death-Eaters had left many injured and dead. Students, however, at the first sign of danger, were as planned in the event of an emergency, immediately locked in their carriages, sealed tight. 

It took three hours, before the carriages were unsealed, and the train restarted. Rumours ran wild, and actual information was scarce. There was conjecture that the only reason the they managed to escape unharmed was because Voldemort himself wasn't present at the attack. A rare owl from Snape, who was undercover again, mentioned that the Dark Lord was in recovery. Apparently, the sword of Gryffindor's that Ginny had stabbed him with, had magical properties, and was resistant to the normal healing, leaving Voldemort weak, and rather furious. The attack at the station, he said in the quick letter to Dumbledore wasn't a strategic battle, but one made in anger to capture Harry and Ginny. 

Since then, the Order, under Dumbledore, and now with the Minister's approval, had activated an active defence plan. Suspicion ran wildly over the identity of the various death-eaters and fear began to build. Attacks began to occur with regularity, and the Dark Mark was a common, if feared sight among the Wizarding population. Muggles, whose children were wizards or witches were in particular danger and the Aurors were stretched thin trying to make sure they weren't targeted. The Weasleys and other prominent families in the war were sent into hiding or moved to safer locations, from which they could work. 

Hogwarts was one of these locations. Due to its immense size, and the wards already protecting it, new towers began springing up, to make place for new arrivals, specifically the members of the Order of Phoenix and their families. It was with regret, and fear that many remembered days gone by, in the last invasion of the wizarding world by Voldemort, of his tendency to use the families of his enemies as torture or persuasion. Despite these new arrivals, however, the school remained the same. In the couple of months since the Christmas vacation, those that moved in were rarely present at Hogwarts itself, but instead out on Order Business or missions of Dumbledore. 

It was on one of these such missions that Sirius Black (a newly freed man) and Remus Lupin had just returned from, a mission of vital importance and strategic consequence. An unfortunately the news wasn't good. 

There was a silence as the senior members of the Order of Phoenix, whose meeting Sirius and Lupin's entrance had interrupted, took the news in.

Then, a babble of voices rose, as they all began to speak at once.

Dumbledore raised his hand, and it was a demonstration of the power and respect the Headmaster of Hogwarts held, that in the midst of the most powerful witches and wizards there existed on the side of good, all the talking ceased immediately. 

"How many?" Dumbledore questioned, the twinkling in his eyes fading slightly.

For a second, Sirius Black's face showed fear, before his expression blanked out, "All of them," he replied, "Azkaban has been deserted."

There was few gasps of horror, "But that's over 2000," Professor McGonagall rarely sounded unnerved, and even rarer panicked. Today was an exception. 

"Yes, at least 2200, by last count," Remus affirmed, looking rather unsettled himself. 

"They're all coming here?" Bill Weasley asked.

"They'll be here in less than an hour,": Sirius said, his voice carefully blank. Dementors were a sore subject for him.

"But what about the wards. Won't they hold them back?" Charlie Weasley said, rather desperately. He looked at Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, not with that many Dementors. The wards will take out a possible 25% of them, at best," Dumbledore replied. 

"What about Death-Eaters?" Arabella Figg questioned. Everyone looked expectantly at Sirius and Lupin. 

"We saw only about 50…maybe a hundred…" Remus started, but was interrupted by the door opening. They all turned. There in the doorway, gasping for breath, stood Severus Snape. They waited impatiently for him to speak.

"He's ordered the first wave," Snape breathed out. 

"We know. The Dementors are already almost here," Sirius said, rather disdainfully at Snape. There was no love lost between the two.

"What's his aim?" Dumbledore put in, before an argument broke out, as was likely to happen when Black and Snape were in the same room together. 

"He wants Hogwarts. If you lose the school, its the start of the end. The Dementors are under orders to kiss every student except the Slytherins. He wants to take out the next generation of opposition against him." 

"Is he coming?" Remus asked Snape.

"No, not for now. He isn't at full strength yet. That's how I managed to get away. He sent some Death-Eaters to oversee, but its just the Dementors," Snape said, glaring at Remus, as if it was his fault.

"What about the prisoners at Azkaban?" Arthur Weasley questioned.

"They're all free. For what's that's worth. They have been recalled," Snape answered. The faces of the Order grew grimmer with each word. 

There was silence. 

"What about Ginny and Harry?" It was Percy Weasley who gave word to the worry many shared. He was the most recent member of the Order, a former head boy at Hogwarts, a Gryffindor, and more importantly a Weasley. His position, as were all the members of his family, was almost guaranteed, despite his age. 

"He expects them to survive. He wants them for himself. He's ordered them brought to him," Snape replied, bleakly. There wasn't much more to say.

"Alright, lets begin to evacuate the students," Sirius said, standing up, eager to begin. 

"How many Patronus can we get?" Mrs. Figg asked, practical as ever.

"Don't be ridiculous. There are over 2000 Dementors. Even if we had 10 times as many we would still lose the school. Its best we begin a _total_ evacuation. Immediately," Snape snapped. There was an immediate protest. 

"I will not allow the school to be taken. Hogwarts will not be lost. We will fight," Dumbledore said decisively ending yet another argument, "Remus, how many students can perform the spell?" 

"Harry, obviously," Remus began, "Ginny Weasley." 

"Ginny?" It came from Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley. They were aware of course, of her membership in the order, as Ron, the twins, Hermione, and Harry were – it was necessary to indict them officially, particular since they were already involved. It wasn't something any of them were happy with, but they had accepted it, with reluctance, especially since Ginny had Dumbledore's full support, and there no one in that room who would dare question him. 

"Yes, Ginny. Her Patronus is extremely powerful," Remus answered, and seeing the impatient look on Mad-Eye's face hastily continued, "Ron and Hermione can create small ones, as can the Weasley twins, Lee Jordon, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Three Hufflepuffs, five Ravenclaws and 6 Slytherins can also do it – the extra defence lessons have been helping," Remus finished the list, summarizing when Sirius hit him on the arm to hurry up the process. 

"Alright then, Minerva, start the evacuation to the Hidden Chamber. I'll announce to the school. Have the students who can fight to remain in the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, and Percy make sure the rest of the students are sealed in. Leave instructions with the Prefects and the 7th Years. Remember we have prepared for this eventuality. Alastor, contact the Aurors. Have them apparate to Hogsmeade immediately. Meet them at the Honeydukes passage, and escort them into the school, then seal it shut.

The rest of you block all the other entrances. If they are going to invade, they'll have to come in the way we want them to," Dumbledore ordered, and already the Order had sprung into action. 

Dumbledore pointed the wand at his throat, "_Sonorous!" _ he said, and immediately his voice was amplified, to echo through every corner of the school, gathering all their attention. 

"Students, and teachers of Hogwarts," he said, "Hogwarts is under attack by the Dark Forces. Dementors will be invading the school in little less than an hour. I must ask you all to be calm, and not panic. We will begin evacuating all students to a safe place, at once. Please gather in the Great Hall immediately where you will be led to the safe point. I expect you all to behave in an orderly manner. Be brave," the Headmaster finished his announcement, and with a quick "_Finite Incantatem!"_ his voice returned to normal.

The next few minutes were chaos, if one that held some sort of logic to it. From all over the school, students rushed to the Great Hall, standing in groups that divided their houses. Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs moved closer to the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins formed a separate block entirely. Most of the students faces held fear, but for the most part they seemed unaware of the actual extent of the danger they were exposed to, and having complete confidence in Dumbledore to protect the school. The Slytherins, on the other hand seemed smug. They were ignored. 

Professor McGonagall gave quick instructions to the Prefects, before she whispered several incantations, to reveal a huge doorway in what used to be merely a wall. Reeling of at least five passwords, muttered so as to prevent anyone hearing them, resulted in the door silently opening up, into a dimly lit stairway. 

The stairway was wide enough for at about 6 people to walk side by side. Immediately the first years, and second years of the various houses were led through the door, prefects shouting orders. Straight after, third and fourth years followed, less hurriedly. 

A clipboard, floating magically in the air, at the entrance held a long piece of parchment and quill, scribbling constantly. There was no one holding the quill, but if you got closer to it, you would notice the parchment held a list of names, all of which were being crossed out one by one as the students entered the doorway. 

Lupin and Sirius had already begun to gather to them, the students with the ability to fight, or form a patronus. They handed out huge slabs of chocolate to all the fighters to combat the cold of the Dementors as the group of them stood separately to the side, away from the lines leading to the chamber, where the older Weasley boys were spreading calm and keeping things moving. Professor McGonagall had all the teachers in another corner where she was explaining the situation to the rather terrified teachers, all the while admonishing them to hide their fear from the students. 

Chaos, but an organized chaos. 

Fifteen minutes later, the sixth years were entering the door, and the 7th years stood, listening attentively to Dumbledore as he instructed them on how long to wait, and what to do in the event of a loss. Even the Slytherins looked impressed and slightly scared at the responsibility that was been given to them. Madame Pomfrey stood at the doorway, and gave each of the 7th years a box of chocolate until every last student who was leaving was accounted for, and safe. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the door shut tight and disappeared. 

Suddenly the room filled as Aurors from all over swarmed into the Hall, waving their wands, looking determined to fight the threat. Mad-Eye Moody led them, his eyes moving furiously from one end of the area to the other.

It was time. Dumbledore stood at the centre, looking out at all of them, the wave of students, teachers, Aurors, and Order members all standing before him, waiting, scared but resolute.

"The wards are falling as we speak," he began, his voice reaching to the far ends of the Hall. And as he spoke, a coldness began to spread as the Dementors were felt. "We will not lose Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued, and the certainty in his voice reassured them all.

Harry looked around him, and swallowed hard. He glanced once at Ron and Hermione who were standing beside him, as always, and smiled weakly at them. Ron returned the smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Harry looked down, and saw that Ron held Hermione's hand tightly in his. He would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so serious. His best friends, who so obviously liked one another, no, not liked…loved was more accurate, preferred to keep each other guessing. They rarely admitted their feelings towards one another, and were definitely not ones for any public displays of affection. 

He shivered slightly, as the Dumbledore began to speak, and he knew that the Dementors were already in the school. Taking deep breathes, Harry broke of a big slab of chocolate, and as he stuffed it into his mouth, he determinedly pushed back the memories, and screams that already were beginning to sound in his mind.

Ginny Weasley stood on the other side of him. She was there, despite the protests of the twins and Ron, and was the youngest person in the room. He watched as she slowly paled, the freckles on her face standing out. And looking at her, was enough to snap his mind out of it. A fleeting memory of a goodbye kiss floated through his mind, along with the plea to come back alive. Both of them had backed off since then, the microscope they were under at the Burrow, at school, in the wizarding world had been enough of a deterrent to take things slow. It didn't appear to have made much difference though, the picture of them hugging had been seen by everyone, and was graphic in its display of their innermost feelings. Now, however, Harry wasn't thinking about the articles that had followed that first picture or the conjecture that surrounded the wizarding world of their relationship. Instead, he grabbed her hand, both for him and for her. Ginny's eyes turned towards him, as she felt his touch, and he noticed the colour return to her face. 

She stared intently at him for a second, and everything else faded away. The cold, Dumbledore's voice, the room. In that second all he could see were eyes. He had missed them. Seeing them up close. Watching the brown's in her eyes swirl with emotions – letting him see into her soul. An epiphany occurred to him in that moment, where nothing else existed except for her. When this was over, he promised himself, he would never let her go again. He was through being scared at the wealth of feelings she created in him. Through being scared at the thought of losing her. Ron was right. Hermione was right. He should grab every moment with her and treasure it. She smiled at him, and he knew, that as usual she knew what he was thinking, like she always did. There was relief in her smile, relief that they could stop the pretence of not needing each other. 

The sudden noise of the door opening, broke the spell, and both of them jumped. 

Sirius began shouting orders, and all the students who could fight, but didn't have strong patronus followed him as he directed them towards the Death-Eaters, who led the way in. Within seconds, the room was filled with spells being thrown back and forth as people fell. 

Harry didn't have time to notice that however, as at that same moment Dumbledore yelled, "_Expecto Patronum!_" ,thus beginning the fight against the Dementors, whose hooded figures glided in. Hundreds of them, all in black. So involved in his feelings for Ginny, Harry barely felt the cold. For the first time ever, he felt capable of dealing with them. 

No one had ever seen that many. Some of the Aurors went down immediately, the contact with so many of the Dementors too much for them. Quickly Harry pushed a piece of chocolate in Ginny's hands, leaving her with the promise in his eyes, before they were separated as they both moved to stop the Dementors. 

Dumbledore's patronus, a huge silver phoenix was flying around taking out Dementors upon touch. Other silver figures, most smaller moved in between, all in various shapes. 

As the Dementors converged on him, Harry thought of the day Sirius had been found innocent, after Ginny had captured Peter Pettigrew. He held on to the happy memory of the first Christmas they spent together with everyone he loved just a mere two months ago, and yelled as loud as he could, "_Expecto Patronum_." Out his wand poured the staggering figure of Prongs. 

On the other end of the room, Ginny did the same. She pushed back every fear she held, and glaring at the 8 Dementors all reaching around her, she thought of the last Christmas, when the whole family, Hermione and Harry had spent together, with Sirius and Remus. Out the tip of her wand silver sparks exploded joining together to form an unmistakable figure, of a boy, wearing glasses, a lightning bolt on his forehead and in his arms a huge sword. A sword everyone recognized as the one she used to stab the Dark Lord with. Gryffindor's sword. 

Fred and George, who were near Ginny, and trying to fight their way through the swarm that surrounded them to get to their sister, watched in shock as her patronus swung its sword, and within seconds all the Dementors surrounding her disappeared. 

"Figures," Fred said to George, referring to the shape of Ginny's patronus. He used his wand to stun a Death-Eater near him.

"You're telling me," George replied, as he ducked. The twins fought like how they dealt with life, together, their backs to each other. There was no time for talking as more Dementors closed in on them.

"Nice knowing you," Fred said, his patronus flickering slightly, as it lost it convergence with the sheer numbers of Dementors. He didn't get a chance to say anymore as a Dementor lifted his hood. Fred stared in horror as the gaping hole that was the Dementor's mouth moved closer to him. Next to him, the same expression was on George's face. The two backed away, as their patronus fizzled out. 

Both boys shut their eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen to them. When after a couple of seconds nothing had happened, Fred opened one eye, to the sight of a Patronus Harry swinging it sword wildly towards the Dementor about to kiss George. The one that was above him had already been dispensed with. 

"Wow," Fred said, looking admiringly at his sister. 

"Huh?" George asked, also opening one eye.

"Thought we were goners for sure there," Fred said, "Thanks." Ginny grinned, threw something at the two before swinging her wand and stunning a Death-Eater aiming at Percy, who was fighting nearby. She took of in one direction to fight some Death-Eaters while Ginny's patronus moved seemingly of its own accord in another, and Fred and George watched in amazement as it weaved its way in and out the fighting Aurors, destroying one Dementor after the other, while they absent-mindedly chewed on the chocolate their sister had thrown. Percy panting slightly, came to stand next to them.

"That's what Professor Lupin meant," he commented to his brothers.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"That!" Percy pointed to the Patronus Harry, now on the other end of the room from Ginny, "He said she had a very powerful patronus," he answered.

"I can attest to that," Fred said. He turned and began to reform his patronus, a much smaller one this time.

"Woah, what is it doing?" Bill Weasley asked from behind them. All the Weasleys boys turned to watch Ginny's patronus again. It was now jumping on the back of a stag. 

"Can they do that?" Percy asked. 

"That's Harry's patronus," Ron shouted, as he took out two Dementors.

"No," Hermione answered Percy's question, ducking to avoid a stunning spell sent at her from a nearby Death-eater.

"I've never heard of any patronus joining with another persons," Remus Lupin stood open-mouthed staring at the stag and its rider who had seemingly gotten bigger, since the joining, and were now riding around in circles taking out Dementors in tens. 

"Figures," Fred said again. 

"You're telling me," George replied, again. 

Dumbledore strode over to the group standing at the edge, regaining their strength, starring at the amazing sight, "It has finally begun," he muttered softly to himself, "Now we have a chance," he said in a louder voice. His phoenix was flying around, one of the few patronus left, as the amount Dementors made most of the patronus loose both their strength and size, something that was true for all except for Harry and Ginny's patronus. 

"Did she do that?" Charlie asked.

"No, she hasn't even noticed yet," Hermione said, and they all realized it was true. Ginny wasn't facing her patronus, or Harry as both of them fought Death-Eaters in different corners. 

"Get them together," Dumbledore, "Now. There are too many of them, and we don't have enough patronus. Bring them here now," he ordered, and Ron and Hermione took off in one direction to get Harry while the twins went to get Ginny. 

"Clear the way," Dumbledore commanded Sirius, Lupin, and the Weasleys, "We need space," he said. Their patronus, barely holding up managed together to keep a circle of space open, as Ron and Hermione pushed Harry through. A couple of seconds later Ginny arrived, sandwiched between the twins.

_TBC in part 2 of this chapter. _

_Unfortunately this chapter is turning out quite long (even more than usual), so I have decided to divide into two. I am still working on part 2, but I though I would post at least the first bit in the meantime. _

_Talking about the length of the chapters - I hope you don't mind how long they tend to be. I can never fit everything I want into short chapters._

**Thanks to everyone who feedbacked. I'm a bit pressed for time so I am not going to do a long reply, but i did want to at least mention everyone by name: Big Daddy753, katc, Gina, Bucky, goddessTeasha, Sailor Gurl, sew2100, Lilia, Ginny1946, bumblepuppy, Lourdes, crazyfriendsfan, Rhiain, and michelle.**

You taking the time to comment means a lot. 

Domino


	6. The First Wave Part 2

_ Title: The Strength of Love_

_ Author: Domino_

_ Email: zahfat@yahoo.com_

_ Summary: A different Harry comes to stay at the Burrow after the events of the Tri-ward Championship, and no one knows quite what to do. H/G, R/H. Covers Harry's 5th year. Surviving Voldemort, prophecies, girls, growing up…_

_ Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_ A/N: I read so much fanfic, in great quantities that sometimes its hard to define exactly where certain ideas come from. In particular, I am referring to the shapes and forms of the patronus that I have used in this fic. I would like to apologise to anyone if I did take your idea, or the combination of patronus that I used in this fic. Feel free to write to me for credit, or to just to comment, or make any suggestions regarding this fic. Enjoy. PS - I may have gone slightly overboard with this chapter. Its basically an action chapter with some romance, however if anyone feels they would like more angst and a different point of view, please let me know. _

**Chapter 5**

**Part 2**

"What's going on?" Harry asked, anxiously as the group looked at him in amazement. Hermione pointed to their patronus, who was now one of three still holding strong, under the constant barrage of over a thousand Dementors. Dumbledore's. Harry's. And Ginny's. Around the room lit bits of silver light flickered here and there, but the shapes were all lost.

Ginny and Harry looked in shock at the stag, and its rider, swinging its sword, and moving around taking out the Dementors. 

"Recognise that?" Sirius asked.

"Did you…" Harry and Ginny both asked, each other at the same time. 

"No time. We'll discuss this later," Dumbledore cut in. "We need more patronus now," he said, looking at both of them expectantly.

"But…" Harry began, to protest he already had a patronus out there.

"Now!" Dumbledore ordered. The two looked at each other, before they both raised their wands and yelled the charm.

To the amazement of all there, except for the Headmaster, more silver slight began streaming out their wands. The two of them hadn't broken the eye contact yet, and as the rest looked on astounded, the silver light began to form new shapes. 

First, a beautiful unicorn fashioned, and began to jump around excitedly, taking over the protection of the circle from its exhausted defenders. Ginny, still holding Harry's eyes suddenly smiled, a huge smile, one that transformed her face and held the onlookers spellbound. Than her light formed into another figure, a red-headed, freckled girl holding a wand. The teen girl who they all recognized, ran towards the unicorn, and as the unicorn bent down, she climbed on. Immediately the joined figures began to grow in size before the unicorn took off, joining its mate, the stag.

"More," Dumbledore yelled. And without even thinking about it, Harry and Ginny moved closer together, their hands reaching out, and touching, before their wands exploded out more light. 

Around the room, the remaining Aurors, students and teachers fighting started to retreat backwards to the corner where they all stood, chocolate being swallowed hastily. The death-eaters were for the most part, being less in number, already defeated. But the Dementors were too much. Dragging all those injured, and those unconscious, what was left of the fighters moved under the protection of the unicorn and Patronus Ginny.

Out Harry's wand, in the meantime, a huge black dog appeared, followed immediately by a wolf. Sirius and Lupin smiled slightly at each other. The dog, a patronus Padfoot, waited impatiently as the Ginny's wand released a Patronus Ron, before the two took together. A second later the light surrounding Ginny began to form the two identical figures. The Patronus Fred and George held clubs in their hands, beaters. The wolf grabbed one by the leg, and recognizing its eagerness, the patronus twins grinned identical grins before running of with the werewolf. 

Fred and George high-fived each other as they watched proudly as their patronus forms beat their way through hundreds of Dementors. 

"Can they hold it together?" Arthur Weasley asked. He didn't look as happy as the rest, and instead seemed more anxious.

"They will," Sirius answered, also staring at the two figures, standing close together, one pair of hands holding their wands, while the other pair held on to each other tightly. 

"More, Harry, Ginny," Dumbledore demanded. 

"Professor," Arthur and Sirius protested together. 

But Harry and Ginny didn't seem to have even heard. They were leaning towards each, their intent unmistakable, to the horror of all the Weasley boys. As the two pairs of lips met, a constant silver stream began to flow out their wands, distracting them all. 

Within minutes, the two who had yet to be separated, to the disgust of Ginny's brothers, had shaped more patroni. Patronus Charlie jumped on Harry's patronus representation of a dragon, while a patronus Bill took off a patronus horse. Charlie cheered excitedly as the silver dragon breathed fire taking out at least six Dementors at once.

Harry then created a huge copy of a book, and to the amazement, and laughter of all those present, especially Ron and the twins, the lettering on the book began to form the words "Hogwarts, a History." The book was picked up by a silver Hermione, escaping out of Ginny's wand, who then to their amusement picked up the book and hit several Dementors with it, totally destroying them. Hermione blushed brightly. 

The next figure to come out was a huge Percy, looking rather pompous. Ginny's production was spot on, complete with a head-boy badge. In response, Harry created a huge cauldron, leaving the twins in fits of laughter. All Percy had talked about last Christmas was cauldron bottoms being regulation, and they all recognized the joke for what it was. Arthur Weasley hid his laughter in a series of loud coughs, as Percy frowned at him. Bill, Charlie and Ron didn't bother to hide theirs. 

"How did they know? They're not even looking at the shapes," Hermione asked, curiously. 

No one answered her. They didn't know. But the attention was back to the embracing figures. 

"Do you think we can unattach Harry's lips from Ginny before he swallows her whole?" Ron asked, sounding slightly put out. He really didn't need to see his sister making out with his best friend. He wanted them happy, pushed for it actually. But no one needed to see visuals of it. 

"No," Dumbledore answered immediately, "The patronus requires happy thoughts," his eyes twinkled as he added the next bit, "They're obviously having plenty of happy thoughts currently." 

Sirius looked smug, and proud. As did Lupin. Arthur Weasley looked as if he wanted to laugh. As did Hermione. The Weasley boys however did not look amused. Several groans were heard. 

"Exactly when did this start?" Percy asked, glaring at Ron. 

"About half an hour ago," Ron answered, glaring back.

"Are you joking?" Bill asked.

"Do you remember us telling you anything about it before today," Fred said, "No. I don't think so. You know with all those reports, both of them have been avoiding anything till now. Well then, half an hour ago precisely, Harry decided to kiss Ginny." 

"Oh, I think it was a mutual decision," Sirius couldn't help putting in. The glares all turned his way.

"They could have at least given us some warning," Charlie whined. "No brother should have to witness that."

"Trust Harry to make snogging a matter of life and death," George said, somewhat admiringly, "In the middle of a battle, no less." And the others nodded, if a little reluctantly. Harry and Ginny, of course were oblivious. 

"That's our Harry," Sirius said proudly. Lupin hit him on the shoulder. 

"Speaking of battles, Alastor, the report," Dumbledore ordered, just as Sirius was about to wrestle his friend. Everyone turned their attention the Mad-eye Moody. 

"620 Dementors killed by the wards, of the 100 or so Death-eaters that showed up, 20 are dead, and about 75 stunned, we are missing a few, they may have escaped," Mad-eye didn't look happy at the thought of anyone escaping.

"250 or so Dementors were taken out by the Aurors, students and teachers, you, sir have destroyed about 300 with the phoenix, and…" one of his eyes strayed to the still embracing couple, "and…about 1100 Dementors, no wait 1150 were destroyed by the two of them," he continued, and for a minute, even he sounded impressed, "Never seen anything like it before. Still going strong," Mad-eye commented, idly. 

He glanced again around the room. The coldness was receding, and all that was left was about 50 Dementors in one corner of the room, enclosed by all Harry and Ginny's patroni. The unicorn and the stag stood next to each other, tall, and strong, an amazing sight, with the rest spread out intermently. 

"We lost at least 40 Aurors," this time his voice sounded sad. Heads bowed in respect to those lost. "No students or teachers though," he paused, and already the mood was lighter. There would be a time for mourning later. 

"That's because, those patroni wouldn't let any of the Dementors kiss us," Lee Jordon, said. He looked quite shaken, having escaped a few near misses.

All the students there nodded, "Every time one of them lifted their hoods, those Patronus Harry and Ginny on the unicorn and stag would come riding in," Angelina Johnson added, "Personally speaking, I have never been so relieved to see them in my life. If they weren't…occupied, I'd hug them right now," she said, giving the couple a rather smug look. Fred groaned. 

"My eyes," he said theatrically, and buried his face in Angelina's shoulder, "I've been traumatized for life." Everyone laughed. It was a welcome break.

"About 4 students were injured, they've already been taken to Madame Pomfrey and Molly Weasley. 65 Aurors have also gone to the Hospital Wing, and 6 teachers," Mad-eye finished the report.

Dumbledore nodded, "Alright. We can begin a clean-up immediately. Arabella, start shutting down the place. Take only those Aurors that don't need immediate rest. Harry and Ginny will destroy the rest of the Dementors, and then we can release the students," Dumbledore said, and for next while everyone was busy following orders. Several teachers, still standing went up to the hospital wing to help with the injured. 

Cheers broke out as the sword carrying silver Harry swung one last time, taking of the head of the final Dementor, and with it, the room seemed suddenly much brighter, more warmer, and infinitely lighter. 

"We can pull them apart now," Ron said triumphantly. He tended to have a one-track mind. Hermione hit him on the shoulder, "Ow, what was that for?" Ron turned to glare at his best friend, and possible girlfriend. 

"You leave them alone, Ron Weasley. It took them way too long to get to this point and I won't have you destroying it," Hermione sounded incensed.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all nodded fervently in agreement, glaring at the Weasley twins to make sure they did nothing either. 

"I think its romantic," Alicia said. 

"Romantic! They're snogging to create patronus. How is that romantic?" Fred sounded genuinely confused. Ron and George both nodded to show their puzzlement as well.

"You are an idiot, you know that, Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, "All of you," she glared at the twins. They shrivelled under her gaze. She had a formidable glare. 

"Explain it to me," George said.

"Their patroni joined. All by themselves. Without any control. They all joined together. That means something," Hermione said.

The conversation, interesting though it was for the onlookers, namely Sirius and Remus was interrupted then by all the patronus suddenly racing up and surrounding them all, waiting. 

"Can we separate them now?" Ron asked, rather testily, aiming his question at Hermione when it seemed clear the patronus were waiting to be dissolved. 

Hermione glared at him, "Oh honestly, Ron. Give them some space. You know both of them haven't had it easy. Especially with all the press." 

For a second Ron and the twins looked a little shamefaced but that passed quickly when they looked up, and saw Harry and Ginny kissing. "Does he have to do that in front of us?" moaned George, not for the first time, "Its bad enough that he never told us how he feels about her, even though we all knew, but this…" and all the Weasley boys looked put out.

"Give him a break, seeing who his friends are, its no wonder he's as dense. He probably wouldn't admit it out loud, like some people we know," the comment came surprisingly from Katie Bell, and with it she gave a rather significant look at both Ron and Hermione. Both of them blushed, and immediately took a step away from where they were standing rather close to each other. 

"Besides, Fred, George, if I remember correctly," Alicia put in, "Just this morning I hear you say that at the rate Harry was moving with his not-so-brotherly feelings towards your baby sister, we would all be old and grey before he got round to doing anything."

"Yes, Fred, George . This is all your fault. You're the reason we have to witness this…this…"Ron spluttered.

"Yeah, you just had to jinx it…" Bill began, mock indignantly.

"Great, blame us. He's the one that kissing Ginny," Fred argued.

"Well, we can hardly blame him now, can we. They just saved all our lives," Charlie put in.

The Weasley brothers discussion on who was to blame was forgotten in that second when in a whispered, rather admiring aside to Remus, Sirius was heard making a comment, "Don't they need to breathe?" 

His question was irrelevant, because at that moment, both Harry and Ginny leaned back slightly, and rested their foreheads against each other. They didn't break eye contact but seemed to having a silent conversation, that despite their disapproval at having to witness anything whatsoever, the Weasley brothers were loathe to interrupt. 

"Does this mean they are a couple now?" Fred said in a loud whisper to George.

"Well, even Harry can hardly go back to Egypt," George replied.

"Egypt?" Bill, Charlie, Ron and Percy all asked together.

"You know the Nile…denial – come on, people," George answered, looking a little annoyed at having to explain it all. 

You don't know Harry and Ginny," Ron said, "They're both pretty stubborn. Its beyond me how they managed to watch each other constantly and still avoid being too close for two months."

"That's rich coming from you," Alicia commented, giving Ron a pointed look. Ron blushed. No one there had any doubts at what Alicia was referring to, or rather whom.

"What is it with life threatening situations and the two of them?" Bill asked. 

Hermione suddenly grabbed Ron's hand and pointed, drawing their attention to Harry and Ginny's wands where the patronus figures were dissolving into silver mist before being drawn, in one continuous flow, back into the tips of their wands which now hung limply in their hands. 

"Is it just me, or is that rather cool?" Charlie asked, staring in awe at the sight of Harry and Ginny, still entwined, in a centre of a swirling whirlpool of silver that flowed almost in a waterfall effect back into their wands. 

"How did they do that?" Lupin asked, incredulously. 

"You're the DADA teacher," Sirius replied, "Aren't _you_ supposed to know?" he grinned at his friend, as Remus glared at him. Then he turned serious (Sorry I couldn't help the pun), "Its never happened before?" he asked.

"No. Not to my knowledge," Remus answered. He sent a questioning glance at Hermione, and she shook her head. 

"I haven't read anything like it, but I have a theory," she said. Ron grinned. Hermione always had a theory.

There was a loud rumble, at that moment, and the door which suddenly appeared began to open. Immediately a rush of students tumbled out, all talking excitedly over the events that past. They came to a complete stop as the school took in the amazing sight of the silver whirlpool that Harry and Ginny were. There was complete silence.

Suddenly two gasps were heard, "The Fire Lady!" Parvati breathed out, and at that second Lavender fainted, much to the shock of the crowd. The silence broken, voices rose in amazement. There were the annoyingly familiar clicks of the camera and the Weasleys spotted Colin taking pictures in quick succession, a expression of sheer excitement on his face when he identified the silver cloud as being Harry and Ginny.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, staring at the fallen girl, and the shock on Parvati's face. 

"Beats me," Ron replied, shrugging.

"Well, lets go find out. Seeing Harry and Ginny obviously scared them, there must be a reason," Hermione said, pulling Ron's arm.

"That girl said something," Charlie said, looking at his brothers, "Something about fire." He followed Ron and Hermione, curious.

Just before they reached the Parvati and Lavender, a rather panicked Seamus kneeling next to her, Dumbledore appeared. 

"I see you and Miss Brown have been reading the prophecies, Miss Patil," he said, his eyes smiling kindly down at her. Charlie, Ron and Hermione eavesdropped unashamedly. 

"Yes, professor," Parvati replied, looking nervous. She hadn't spoken to Professor Dumbledore before. "Are they true?" the words spilled out of her, like she couldn't hold them back. 

"That's the thing about prophecies, Miss Patil. You rarely know their truth until after they have occurred," Dumbledore replied, "Why don't you take Miss Brown up to her dorm," he suggested kindly, seeing Lavender opening her eyes.

Parvati nodded, and together with Seamus helped Lavender up and walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Professor Dumbledore watched them walk away, before turning to face Ron, Hermione and Charlie. He nodded at them, and to Hermione surprise, gave a very definite wink, before moving away.

"Prophecies?" Hermione said questioningly to Ron, "What prophecies have you done recently in Divination?" 

"None with Harry and Ginny in them," Ron said, dismissingly. 

"Ron! This may be important," Hermione replied, looking impatiently at him.

"Its Divination. You hate Divination. Always saying its a load of rubbish," Ron said, looking rather confused. 

"It is," Hermione said, "But a prophecy. It must be important. Dumbledore knows about it." 

"She's right," Charlie said. He'd been quiet till now, observing, "We need to find out about it. You sure you didn't do any prophecies about fire or Harry?" 

"No, but the girls are always reading stuff about that. They love Divination…maybe they found something," Ron said, consideringly, looking a little more serious. 

"I guess we can just ask them, then," Hermione said, looking a bit disappointed.

Ron laughed at her expression. He couldn't really blame her though, asking Lavender and Parvati about a prophecy would mean having to deal with various I-told-you-so's, it wasn't a pleasing prospect. He was sure Hermione would prefer to research it herself. 

"What's going on?" Bill asked, coming up behind them.

"Ginny is in some prophecy, and we…." Ron began, but was cut of by Bill's exclamation, "What?" 

"Lavender fainted, and Parvati said something, and Dumbledore winked, so…" Hermione started to explain, and then trailed off at his disbelieving expression, "Well, you had to be there." 

Bill turned to Charlie, "You believe this divination stuff?" he asked.

Charlie looked thoughtful, "I think there might be something to it. And I think Dumbledore knows about it, Bill," he said and when Bill still looked a bit sceptical he added, "You have to admit that what happened is unusual. Not to mention the attack at Christmas. She broke the Imperious Curse, and…."

"Okay, okay I get it. There's something about Ginny. But other people have broken that curse, Charlie."

"Not when it was cast by You-know-who, well except Harry, but he's different," Charlie defended.

"So a prophecy, with Ginny…you think Harry is in it as well?" Bill asked, sounding a little more convinced.

"Most likely," Hermione replied, her I-want-to-go-to-the-library face on, "They looked shocked when they saw both of them."

Ron groaned, "Research…right." It wasn't a question. Hermione nodded, and looked impatient to begin. She started towards the Gryffindor Common Room, her step purposeful, no doubts in her mind that Ron was right behind her. She was right. Ron sent his older brothers a helpless look, and a shrug before following her. 

Charlie grinned at Bill, "He is so whipped."

"At least he has good taste," Bill replied, laughing.

"True. Too true." 

The two Weasley brothers turned back to where Harry and Ginny were separating, rather reluctantly. They smiled and exchanged an amused look, with Sirius when Harry and Ginny noticed their audience, and blushed bright red. Ginny buried her head in Harry's chest, in embarrassment, as his arms automatically went round her, and Harry stared defiantly at the twins and Fred, who were doing their best to look threatening. Percy was more successful than Fred and George, who after 10 seconds burst into laughter. 

"So, Harry, mate, something you want to share with us, about your feelings towards out little sister," Fred began. A repeat of an earlier conversation in the Burrow. Harry blushed. 

"Or don't tell me, you're just friends, " George continued sarcastically, before Harry had a chance to answer, "Because one should always snog their friends." Ginny blushed. Then both of them glared at the twins. 

"Shut up, Fred, George," Harry and Ginny said in unison, and Ginny lifted her head from Harry's chest. She took Harry's hand pointedly, and glowering at her brothers one last time, she began to walk away, Harry following obediently. 

"Wouldn't want to make her mad, if I were you," Sirius commented, laughing at the Weasley boys who were looking rather down that they didn't get to give Ginny and Harry hell for making them witness that. 

"Another one," Charlie said to Bill. And Bill nodded.

"What?" 

"Whipped," Bill answered Percy's question succinctly. Percy winced. Charlie and Bill had described his relationship with Penelope Clearwater the same way. 

"You just wait till it happens to you," he said, unconsciously defending Harry and Ron. Charlie and Bill just laughed in return.

"At least our question has been answered," Fred said, smirking suddenly.

"Which question?" Sirius asked.

"About them being a couple," George answered.

"Judging by Harry's expression, I don't think he ever plans to let her go," Charlie said, his expression pensive.

"Besides, they've always been a couple. They just didn't know it," Sirius replied. Remus nodded in agreement.

"And now we have fabulous material to work with," Fred announced, and with that the two of them took off after Colin Creevey to commandeer some pictures. 

"Back to normal," Remus said to Sirius.

"Back to normal," Sirius replied, "We'll have to watch out though. This is the second attack that has failed. He won't take it well. I have a feeling things are only get worse from now on," he looked sombre. 

"We still have Hogwarts. We're alive. Harry is alive. We'll beat him," Remus replied, determinedly, and Sirius was reminded of a scene more than 15 years ago, that was similar, but where James had said those exact words. 

"Yes, we will," Sirius smiled, "For James and Lily."

"For James and Lily." Remus agreed. And it was a vow. One they meant to keep. 

_Thanks for all the feedback to everyone who took the time to click on the review button._

**Ginny1946, sew2100, shdurrani, Gina, starwes45, fiddy, tori, Lilia, Taineyah, Melzie Potter, amht, anonymous, gossessTeasha, David M Potter, plaidphoenix, CKS, crazyfriendsfan, KeeperoftheMoon, Punkin, missy, scboyinne, bucky, BigDaddy753, feuris, MP, dementorchic, Jan, Argin, Adam, Angelis, Lady FoxFire, jsorge, bumblepuppy, Esperanza, Bandy, and angel.**

Lastly, a few answers and responses to questions that were asked.

To the person who mentioned the correct spell is 'quietus' - thanks. I'll change it.

Lilia - I'm not sure if it is patroni, but I imagine that is the correct wording, knowing the English language, its what I used anyway.

Anonymous - With regards to time, I felt I had to address this observation - I realize I am jumping quite a bit time wise, and moving rather quickly, which some may not appreciate, but I do have an explanation - I have a hard time writing scenes where time just passes, and I don't do them justice. Instead I prefer to summarize those scenes, and move on to a more exciting scene, or a scene that moves the plot along. I do apologize to anyone who feels I am rushing the fic. 

Adam - I'm not sure exactly what you mean by two spaces between sentences, because I always double space. Is it not showing correctly?

And to everyone who said they liked long chapters, I'll definitely keep them as long as they turn out. 

Thank you 

Domino


	7. The Prophecy

_ Title: The Strength of Love_

_ Author: Domino_

_ Email: zahfat@yahoo.com_

_ Summary: A different Harry comes to stay at the Burrow after the events of the Tri-ward Championship, and no one knows quite what to do. H/G, R/H. Covers Harry's 5th year. Surviving Voldemort, prophecies, girls, growing up…_

_ Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_ A/N: None for now._

Previous

**Chapter 6**

**The Prophecy**

Hermione flounced up to the sofas, where Ron, and the twins were waiting, rather anxiously while she talked to Lavender and Parvati. They were all in the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione was still mad at them for electing her to be the one to approach the giggling duo, but Ron flat out refused to have the conversation with them. Harry and Ginny, still in the dark over the events, had disappeared about half an hour earlier, and for once, Ginny's brothers, wanting them both out of the way hadn't objected. Too eager for some time alone, a rare event since the invasion of the school, neither had stopped to question it, and left quicker than you could say, 'Merlin's Beard,' leaving the others to work on the prophecy angle. 

She threw herself into the sofa, while a mass of red-heads watched her intently.

"Well," Ron asked impatiently, when Hermione didn't say anything.

"I'm thinking," Hermione shushed him.

"Think faster," Ron ordered. And Fred and George grinned at the two's usual bantering. 

"What did they say, Hermione?" George asked.

"There is a prophecy, but it isn't fully deciphered as yet. Its written in some ancient rune language. About 10 centuries old," Hermione said.

"Okay, then…" Ron said, "In that case why did they react so extremely." 

"Some of the words in the prophecy matched what happened," Hermione answered, opening the book Parvati had loaned her.

"Which ones?" Fred queried, looking curious. 

Ron moved so he was sitting on the edge of Hermione's chair, and he could see over her shoulder. Fred and George exchanged a look at the familiarity the change in seating was orchestrating , but refrained from teasing their brother. 

"This is what they have so far…Boy who lived, unicorn, silver pool, stag, the lion's line, soulmates, the snake's master, emerald eyes, hair of fire…but not in that particular order. The prophecy itself is much longer apparently than the normal ones, which are only a few lines long, and this one is different from than the normal ones as it describes a love of great magnitude, one which defeats the Dark Lord. Parvati and Lavender are convinced its about Harry and Ginny, even if they don't know the whole thing. And…" Hermione trailed off.

"And?" all the Weasleys asked in unison.

"I think they might be right. Its obvious from the descriptions they have so far, its about Harry – he's the only boy who lived, and it must be about Voldemort since he's a parselmouth. But Ginny's role isn't fully defined as yet," Hermione was studying the runes that made up the original text.

"Damn, if it wasn't bad enough before," Ron muttered softly, and the twins nodded in agreement. 

"We have to decipher this thing," George said, decisively. 

"Yes, we do. I know some ancient runes but I am not sure if I can do it, " Hermione said, "And it hasn't been deciphered in 10 centuries, there must be a reason." 

"Do you think Dumbledore knows what it means?" Fred asked.

"Dumbledore knows what?" the voice came from behind them. They all jumped guiltily. Behind them looked rather suspiciously at the foursome were Harry and Ginny, Harry's hand resting rather possessively in the small of Ginny's back. 

Hermione looked at Ron, in panic, but before they could answer, Ginny looked sternly at them, "We know something is up. Lavender just came running to find us…"

She was cut off by Hermione's exclamation, "I don't believe her. I made her promise not to mention anything to you," Hermione did not look impressed.

"A-ha!," Harry shouted, "I knew you were hiding something from us," he said smugly. 

"Yeah, you let us go too easily earlier," Ginny said, looking at the twins who blushed, uncharacteristically, "You didn't even make one objection." 

Nobody said anything. 

"Who's going to start?" Harry asked. He looked at Ron. He and Ginny sat down.

Hermione gave a Ron a resigned look, and then began to explain, to her rather sceptical audience. 

"You're making assumptions that its about us," Ginny denied the possibility, "I really doubt someone is going to write some prophecy 10 centuries about Harry and me," Ginny said, and then she reconsidered, "Okay, Harry maybe, definitely not me." 

"Hey," Harry protested when Ginny added the last bit.

"Ginny, its about two people who are soulmates," Hermione said patiently.

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I am pretty sure that you're the only girl that Harry loves," Ron added, tactless as ever.

Harry and Ginny both blushed bright red. And immediately began avoiding each others eyes. Everything was still new. Fred reached over and hit Ron on his head.

"What?" Ron demanded, glaring at Fred. Hermione hit his arm warningly. 

"Anyway," Ginny asked, trying desperately to change the subject, "How do you know its about us. It could be about any two people."

Hermione screamed suddenly, and jumped up, in excitement, dislodging Ron from his rather comfortable position next to her, landing him on the floor, a confused expression on his face. It was too much for the rest of them, who burst out laughing. Harry and Gin forgot their embarrassment, and leaned against each other, their laughter overwhelming them. 

It was several minutes before they calmed much to Ron's disgust, and before they asked Hermione why she screamed.

"Ginny's right. It could have been about any two people," Hermione said, and Ginny looked smug, and Harry rather relieved, "But," the expressions faded from their face, "I bet that everyone assumed it was about the James and Lily Potter, but all this time it was really about Harry and Ginny." 

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand in comfort, when Hermione mentioned his parents. And Harry looked pensive, "Are you saying that my parents were killed because of this prophecy, Hermione?"

Hermione looked unsure for a second, "I think so, yes. The descriptions that match you and Ginny, Harry, could easily describe your mum and dad." 

"She's right, Harry," it came surprisingly from Ron, who was back to sitting on the couch, "Apart from a few things, I can easily see how there could be a mistake." Harry looked shocked, for a second. Her gripped Ginny's hand tighter.

"This is because I have red hair," Ginny said, denial desperate in her voice.

"The prophecy says hair of fire, not to mention the whole unicorn, stag thing, and the pool of silver," George answered.   
  
"It matches Ginny," Fred added, "You both know it does."

"We need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said. He stood up, pulling Ginny with him, then he paused, "Does this mean Voldemort knows about the prophecy. If he killed my parents because of it, he must know," Harry answered his own question. 

"Maybe Dumbledore will have the full thing," Ginny said, hopefully, walking beside Harry towards the portrait hole. Ron, Hermione, and the twins followed the couple. 

"I hope so," Ron whispered to Hermione. 

**********************************************

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised to see them. If anything he appeared to be expecting them, along with Remus, Sirius and the rest of the Weasleys. The teens stared in surprise at the waiting crowd.

"I wondered how long it would take you," the headmaster said, his eyes twinkling. Those waiting looked surprised. Obviously they weren't aware of the reasons.

"Its about the prophecy," Ron said to Charlie and Bill, who knew already. They nodded, curiosity filling their faces. 

"Why don't you tell me what you have so far," Professor Dumbledore suggested kindly to Hermione, when she looked a little nervous.

And so Hermione repeated the story, to a spellbound crowd. 

"Is it true?" Sirius demanded as she fell silent, "Is that the reason James and Lily were killed?" 

Professor Dumbledore looked at Sirius, and then at Harry. "There are things you do not know," he said, "Let me start from the beginning." 

They all waited respectfully. Harry had Ginny held each others hands, in anticipation, in fear. As did Arthur and Molly. 

"The prophecy was written a millennia ago by a very famous prophetess. Her name was Cassandra. Unfortunately like most prophecies this one was lost, until it surfaced in a small book over 200 years ago. What made Cassandra's prophecies different from most, was that they were clear, precise prophecies, unlike the usual vague predictions that Divination usually allows. And more importantly, Cassandra's predictions came with an estimated time period, usually narrowed down to the century." 

Dumbledore had the full attention of his audience, as they listened raptly. 

"She was a complicated person, though, extremely smart, and had the tendency to write her predictions in a number of languages, making them rather difficult to decipher. Those that were deciphered, it was discovered were accurate and always, it appeared, to come true. Of course this was after the event. This prophecy in particular was different from the rest. It was the longest, and from what could be made out referred to this particular century. It caused great excitement when it was discovered to be one of only a few that hadn't occurred as yet.

They began to decipher it immediately, but discovered that they were at least three runes in which the prophecy was written. When the title was translated, interest in the prophecy began to grow. Do you know the title?" Dumbledore paused to ask the question.

The teens shook their heads.

"The prophecy is called the Strength of Love," he said, and their were gasps were heard, Dumbledore smiled and continued, "From what they managed to decode, the consensus reached was that the prophecy described a dark period which would be brought about by a powerful parselmouth, who would be defeated by the light. The light, the prophecy said was made up of two people, soul mates, a powerful witch and wizard, whose love for each other would help defeat the one of the greatest dark wizards of all time. A hundred years ago, the prophecy itself disappeared, stolen, it was said by supporters of the Dark Arts who feared it coming true. Because the prophecy predicted a time period of this particular century, it began a race to discover who the light was. The little we had to describe them made that rather difficult, however. Many wizarding couples in the beginning of the century however were killed, on suspicions that they might be the one. Than all that stopped. And it appeared that the prophecy was once again missing. 

For many years it was thought lost, and most had forgotten its contents, until thirty years ago, it turned up again, in a small Dark Arts store in Knockturn Alley, where it made its way to Hogwarts eventually. I discovered it, and began to work on translating what was left, with a few close friends of mine, for whom the prophecy was of great interest. One of them wrote the book that Miss Brown and Miss Patil obviously discovered. 

Between us we managed to decode enough of the prophecy to narrow down the physical properties of what could only be red hair, and green eyes. By this time, of course we weren't aware quite yet of Voldemort's ability to talk to snakes, or that he too was working on it, only for the opposite reasons to us. Then we discovered the new translation. The line of the lion – a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, we surmised. So we began the search for his descendants. And discovered with it a few family secrets of the Potters," Dumbledore paused, and looked at Harry's shocked face. 

"Yes, Harry. You are a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Through your father. It appeared that the Potters kept this a close family secret, over the years being a target of Slytherin heirs. I wanted to let you know this, of course, but was waiting for the right time to reveal this to you. Unfortunately, this closely guarded secret, and the prophecy was discovered by Voldemort. It took him a little while longer to narrow down the relationship between Gryffindor and James but he did eventually. We made an assumption, based on the little we knew, and the close relationship between your parents that we had found the light. You must understand, Harry, " Dumbledore said, talking mainly to him now, "It all matched. Lily had red hair, and emerald eyes. And James was a direct descendant. And of course, the most convincing thing of all was their love. It was rare to find two people so in love as your parents were, Harry. We all thought we had the right couple," Dumbledore turned to face Sirius and Lupin.

"Only the highest members of the order were aware of the exact reasons why James and Lily were so important, and why we had to hide them," he said apologetically, "James and Lily wanted to tell you, but I wouldn't let them. Besides Lily didn't believe that she was part of the prophecy. It turns out she was right. She began to work on it separately, and just before she died, she sent me a message that she had deciphered the whole thing," the headmaster looked sad, "Unfortunately I never got to see that translation, and it was too late for both of them. 

We weren't the only ones who believed they were the light. Voldemort went after them. He knew he only had to kill one of them, for the prophecy not to work. And just to make sure it would never again interfere in his plans, he tried to kill Harry, thus destroying the last of the line of the lion," Dumbledore smiled then, "Luckily for all of us, he didn't succeed."

There was silence as they all took in what the headmaster said. 

"So it is true then," Harry said, "Its me that its talking about." He looked stunned. Sirius placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "And now you think its about Ginny and me," he asked, demanding an answer from Dumbledore. 

"No, Harry, I know its Ginny and you." Dumbledore said gently.

"How? How can you be so sure. You made a mistake before," Ginny said.

"Three years ago, after much searching I found it," Dumbledore answered.

"Found what?" Remus asked eagerly.

"Lily's translation," Dumbledore answered, "She hid it. Made it really difficult to find. And left me clues, on the event that she never got to give it to me in person."

"Lily was always the cautious one of all us," Sirius said fondly. He appeared to be over his anger of not knowing. He had lost too many years already to waste what he had left on anger. 

"Yes, she was. A little too cautious. And a little too smart," Dumbledore agreed.

"Where did she hide it?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"In the library. At Hogwarts. A single page, placed inside a book, hidden in a secret chamber of the room. I finally discovered it during the summer of the end of your second year, Harry."

"What did it say?" Ginny asked.

_"He who bears the mark, _

_And she of the fire, _

_In state of dark_

_When times are dire_

_It begins with a debt_

_The essence of a soul_

_With love's first kiss_

_The escalation of power_

_Emerald eyes…_

_The boy who lived._

_One of seven…_

_The girl who survived._

_Through love…_

_A connection of passion._

_Through fate…_

_A meeting of souls._

_Through destiny…_

_A joining of minds_

_The black ones who bring terror _

_A stag and a unicorn_

_In a pool of silver_

_Will bring about a new dawn._

_He, from the line of the lion_

_She, with the blade of his sword_

_To defeat the master of the snake,_

_The Dark Lord_

And with love, and the four elements, the light create."

There was silence as Dumbledore finished the recitation. There was no doubts now. 

"I knew immediately, of course," Dumbledore said, "After what happened in the chamber of secrets, it was obvious who the she would be. It was only a matter of time."

"You knew Voldemort was going to come back. That Ginny and I would fall in love, that…you knew," Harry said. 

"I knew it would happen," Dumbledore agreed, "Not how, Harry. I didn't know Cedric would die. I didn't interfere."

"You knew my daughter was part of prophecy, and you didn't tell us," Arthur Weasley who till now had sat silent, spoke. Molly was still in shock.

"Your daughter and Harry are the only hope we have," Dumbledore said, firmly, and then in a softer voice explained, "We made one mistake before, Arthur. We couldn't afford another one. I couldn't let anyone find out about Ginny. It would only work with both of them. As long as her identity was secret, it would be fine."

"It couldn't be a mistake," Molly said, bitterness lacing her voice, "One of seven…how many red-heads do you know with six siblings?"

"I couldn't force it, Molly. You know that. You can't force love. If anyone had known, how much pressure would there have been on the two to fall in love," Dumbledore defended. 

"Shut up. Everyone shut up. This isn't about you, its about us, " Ginny suddenly shouted, interrupting the argument. She got up, shaking Harry's arm off her and stalked to the window. Harry moved to follow her, looking scared. He reached out, tentatively with one hand for her shoulder, and Ginny turned into him, burying her face into his chest. He looked relieved, for a second and immediately wrapped his arms around her, pushing his face into her hair. 

"I'm sorry, Ginny," the boy said softly, "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault, Harry. Not everything is your fault," she muttered, and they could hardly hear the words muffled by Harry's robes. 

The two stood there, silently, drawing comfort from each. No one dared said a word. It was Molly who first moved, turning slightly she walked out the room, her husband following her. Ron and Hermione were the last to leave, giving worried looks to the embracing couple, before leaving them alone, to deal with their destiny. 

Part 7

Home


	8. A trip to the Past

_Title: The Strength of Love_

_Author: Domino_

_Email: _

_Summary: A different Harry comes to stay at the Burrow after the events of the Tri-ward Championship, and no one knows quite what to do. H/G, R/H. Covers Harry's 5th year. Surviving Voldemort, prophecies, girls, growing up…_

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_A/N: I was springcleaning my computer and found this chapter. It's a flashback scene from the story relating the prophecy, and I realised that I never posted it. A little late, but hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 7**

**A Trip to the Past**

_14 years ago_

_Godric__ Hollow_

_October _

The scream had him running into the room in a panic, his son held tightly in one arm, the wand extended in readiness in the other. The fear was replaced by laughter at the sight that met him. Twirling round the room, his wife, was laughing and smiling – celebrating.

"I found it, James. I found the way to complete the translation," she said, taking Harry from his arms, and dancing with him. Harry gurgled, his baby laugh infectious, as his mother spun them both around. James smiled at the sight of them.

He headed over to her desk, covered in books and papers, as it had been for months, as Lily had researched the prophecy. Right in the centre was the scroll, Lily's small neat writing scrawled all over, as bit by bit she had worked on the prophecy that had them stumped for months – the reason for their hiding.

He read the final version, and looked up to see his wife watching him carefully.

"You were right, Lily – its not us," he said as he took in the meaning.

"Yes," but Lily had stopped smiling, "But if its not us, then…" her green eyes turned to another set of matching ones, still smiling, his tiny hands entangled in her long red hair.

"Then, its about Harry," James finished the thought for her.

"It has to be, to fall in the timeline Cassandra described. Oh, James. Our poor baby."

James moved towards them, and pulled them both into a tight embrace. A small sound of complaint from his son who was being crushed between the two had him releasing them slightly.

Lily smiled suddenly, "Well at least I know he'll find true love."

James laughed, "He's only one, Lils, give him some time before you have him married off."

"James, I've been thinking about this. We need to let Dumbledore know immediately. And we need to make sure she's protected."

"Did you send the owl off already?"

"A few minutes ago. But I worry, James. Dumbledore is in the middle of those meetings. What if he can't come immediately."

"Lily, I know this is important. But its been centuries, a little more time isn't going to make that much difference," James reassured his wife.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. Like…" she trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Lils?"

"I hope we see him meet her, James."

"We will, Lils. We will."

"So, who do you think she is?" Lily said looking at her husband, the worry of a few minutes ago replaced with curiosity.

"Let's see," James leaned over the scroll again reading aloud the relevant parts…"Red hair, one of seven…who does that remind you of?"

Lily watched her husband in bemusement as he worked it out.

"The Weasleys," it was a triumphant shout. James smiled at Lily.

"It makes sense. They all have red hair, and I remember Dumbledore mentioning a few months ago that they had their first girl," Lily answered his unspoken question.

"She's the perfect age. They're a good family. Bill and Charlie were great kids," James said. He looked quite happy at the discovery.

"Let's go, James. Let's go and see for ourselves," Lily said, looking hopefully at him, "We can go to Hogwarts and see Dumbledore, and give him the prophecy, make sure that she is protected as well."

"Lily, I…"

"Please, James. We'll be careful. I need to get out. Need to see for myself."

"Okay," James said. He never could refuse her anything and both of them were going stir crazy stuck here.

"The Weasleys live in Ottery St Chatpole. We'll go there first. Make a portkey, while I get Harry ready."

James was already heading for the laundry basket to get a few pair of socks. He began the procedure and made three portkeys one leading to the Weasley's, one to take them to Hogwarts, and one to bring them back to Godric Hollow. Apparition would have been easier, but neither of them did it when they travelled with Harry, not unless it was an emergency. And beside Hogwarts, and many places these days had wards preventing apparating in.

"All set, Lils," he called through the door.

"Ready," Lily reached for the bright green socks (one of Harry's), while James took Harry's baby bag. Within seconds the three of them had disappeared, reappearing in a small wooded area, a few metres from a lopsided house, that looked like it only stood up by the power of magic.

Harry was crying, rather unusually, as Harry was pretty well-behaved. He rarely cried, and almost always slept through the night.

"Doesn't look like he likes portkeys either," Lily said, rubbing her son on his back, reassuringly. Both of them smiled when their son stopped crying and began looking around curiously.

The second Harry spotted the Burrow, he tried to jump out his mother's arms. She put him on the ground and immediately Harry began waddling towards the house. He fell twice, but each time struggled to his feet determinedly.

"Looks like he knows where he's going," James commented to Lily.

"Do you think he can…you know, feel her, or something?" Lily asked.

"I wish I knew. This prophecy business is going to complicate things."

"Should we tell him, and her?"

James looked pensive, "No," he replied finally, "Love shouldn't be something you force. It has to happen naturally."

"I agree. We'll wait," Lily said. They both fell silent, as they got closer, recognising the importance of the moment. James scooped Harry up in his arms, and carried him the rest of the way.

"Well, we're here," James said as they reached the door.

Lily gave the men in her life a nervous smile, and reached for the knocker on the door, before releasing it. The sound was loud, and from the door they could hear running footsteps.

"Who's there?" a young boy's voice called, rather nervously. Fear was prevalent in these times. They were few who could afford to be trusting.

"The Potters," James answered, and the door opened slightly to see a familiar face peeking out. Immediately they remembered that in an unprecedented move – Hogwarts had shut for the Halloween half-term, and most of the its residents had gone home.

"James. Lily," the boy said excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Bill," Lily greeted. And the boy went red with pleasure that she remembered his name.

"We're here to see your parents," James answered the question, "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Bill moved away from the door and the three entered.

James and Lily looked around curiously. The house was a warm one. It welcomed all who entered it, and love was evident in the well-kept, though slightly worn furniture. Harry struggled to be put down, and crawled away when James set him down.

"Mum took Ron and Percy to St Mungo's. He broke his arm when the twins accidentally pushed him off the swing. And dad is…" Bill's face fell slightly, and James and Lily knew that meant Arthur Weasley was off fighting.

"It's just me, Charlie, Ginny and the twins," Bill continued, leading the way in, "Me and Charlie are baby-sitting."

James and Lily followed the young boy, smiling at his exuberance. And then stopped in amazement at the entrance, where Harry was already halfway to the group of red-headed children playing in the corner of the room. In the centre was a little girl, laughing, her red curls bouncing with each giggle.

"James, Lily," Charlie stood up in shock, where he was keeping a careful eye on the twins, making sure they didn't do anything to their new baby sister.

"Hello, Charlie, " James said, and Charlie's reaction was similar to Bill's.

"Is that Ginny?" Lily asked, leaning over the pretty baby, who was sitting up, her tiny hands reaching out for Harry, one hand curled around in a fist over a small toy figure.

"James," Lily called, as she saw what the figure was, "Its a unicorn."

Harry, in the meantime crawled over to Ginny, and touched her face, almost reverently. Ginny gurgled happily when Harry reached her, her head bouncing in excitement. Harry, moved his small hands to grab her red curls. He smiled, "Mine!" he said. It was one of the few words he knew, and he used it often.

Lily swallowed. They were just babies. How could the fate of the world rest on their hands. She turned to James, to see a tear in his eye.

"I figure it's the red hair, Lils," James said, "We Potters are partial to red-heads."

Lily smiled.

"Mum should be home soon, " Charlie said, looking confusedly between the two. And then, in a practised move, Bill grabbed one twin, and Charlie took the other, just in time before the two dived over the sofa and hurt themselves.

"That's okay, Charlie. We can't stay long. Maybe we can take a few pictures of Ginny."

"Sure, we take pictures of her all the time. She's pretty, isn't she?" Bill said proudly.

"Yes, she is. Beautiful," Lily replied.

James was already snapping pictures, unnoticed by the two children who seemed totally absorbed in each other, despite the age difference of about 9 months.

"We need to go, Lils," he said finally, looking as reluctant as his wife.

"I know."

"We can't let them know her identity," James said.

"What are you saying, James?" Lily said. They could talk, since the boys had taken the twins into the kitchen to get them some food, as their mother had taught them.

"We're going to have to obliviate them, Lily. We can't let this get out. If someone even knew we came here, when we're supposed to be in hiding, they might figure it out."

"And her parents?

"We'll let Dumbledore tell them. We know he trusts them. We just can't let anyone else find out about the prophecy."

Lily didn't look happy. "I know, James. This would be so much easier if we knew the identity of the traitor," Lily said sadly.

James expression hardened. He didn't like thinking about them having a traitor in their midst, thinking that a friend of theirs could betray them.

The next few minutes happened quickly, and with an efficiency that spoke volumes for the team the Potters made and the powerful wizard and witch that they were. James obliviated one of the twins and Charlie, while Lily did the same to Bill and the other twin.

"What about Ginny?" James asked, as he reprogrammed the children's memories.

"No, not her. She's just a baby. Even if she does remember, it won't be a bad thing."

"You ready, Lils," James said, taking out a pair of red socks, to portkey them to Hogwarts. Lily picked up Harry, and immediately he started crying, and trying to climb back down to Ginny. He cries were increased as Ginny joined him, her face scrunched up. She didn't look happy that they had separated them.

"Oh boy, we didn't think of this, before we came up with this plan," Lily said, trying to make her son stop crying, while Charlie picked Ginny up to quiet her down.

"We have to go, Lils. Now. You know we can't stay here for much longer. Its dangerous."

"I know. I know. I'm coming," Lily walked away, her son struggling in her arms, looking mournfully over his mother's shoulder at the pretty red-head baby who was screaming her head off, showing her displeasure at her loss.

Lily grabbed the portkey, and within a second they had reappeared in an office – Dumbledore's. They were at Hogwarts.

Neither of them noticed the Harry's little green socks, rolled up in a ball fall out the bag on to the ground. They missed Charlie and Bill, in desperation to stop their sister crying, hand her every toy in the box spilled out nearby. None of that worked. Gripping her unicorn tightly, Ginny screamed her head off, in the middle of a full blown temper tantrum. Finally, as a last resort, Charlie gave Ginny the pair of socks lying on floor next to him. Ginny looked at the green ball for a second, then stopped crying and grabbed the socks. Still making snuffling sounds, she put her head on the pillow, and holding the socks closed her eyes and went to sleep, much to the relief of her brothers who didn't know quite what to do with the normally docile child.

In the meantime, Harry was still crying. And he didn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping soon.

James was struggling with the camera. He pulled out a picture, and muttering a quick spell developed it, before waving it front of Harry, "Here, son. Look, Harry," he said, making sure Harry saw the picture. Ginny was smiling happily, offering her unicorn to Harry.

Harry stopped crying and took the picture, running his tiny hand over the moving picture.

"That was smart," Lily complimented her husband.

He smirked back at her, "Well, I _am_ a Marauder. We're pretty smart," James said proudly.

"I don't think he's going to let go of the picture any time soon," Lily said, in amusement, watching her son, trying to make the picture Ginny laugh.

"I hope Ginny stopped crying," James said, looking a little worried.

"Me, too. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go and see her, James."

"It's too late for that now. Let's find Dumbledore and give him the information," James said, walking towards the door.

Lily followed, "What happens if he's not here?"

"I guess we could hide it, someplace only he could find it," James answered.

"I have the perfect place. Here, take Harry for a second," Lily said, and in a practised move handed her son to her husband before scrabbling for a quill in the baby bag, and stealing a scroll from Dumbledore's desk. She began writing while James watched.

"What are you writing, Lils?"

"Just a few clues, for Dumbledore to find the prophecy. We'll leave him the note, and hopefully he'll find it, in case something happens." She scribbled a few more words, before signing it with a flourish, and standing back up, "All set. Good," she said, when James nodded.

"So where we're off to?" James asked, holding a still entranced Harry, who was now shaking the picture to make Ginny's hair shake. The three of them climbed out the hole. With a quick kiss to Harry's forehead, Lily ran towards the library with the translation clutched tightly in her hand.

"I'll meet you at the entrance," she said over her shoulder. James nodded and headed toward the front doors, thinking for the first time, he was glad that the school had sent everyone home for the Halloween half-term – a rather unusual circumstance. A minute later, Lily joined him at the front. With a fond glance back the Potters left Hogwarts, James and Lily not knowing that for them - it would be the last time they would ever see their old school again.

_TBC_


End file.
